


undertow

by lovertonic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, DEA agent Hyunjin, Feelings Realization, Forbidden Love, M/M, Melodrama, Pining, Slight enemies to lovers, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, plot heavy, the 80s, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovertonic/pseuds/lovertonic
Summary: Hyunjin concludes that Seungmin was right. His personal affairs, besides his corrupt father, are none of Hyunjin's concern. Allowing himself to let his mind wander beyond the mission at hand, especially in regards to Seungmin, was a free fall downwards with no return.For Hyunjin was unsure if he could land on his feet.(Or: Hyunjin is an undercover DEA agent that falls in love with Seungmin, who he is assigned to bodyguard.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 57
Kudos: 98





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> hello! some things i must note before you start!
> 
> * some elements of this fic is inspired by narcos mexico and a lot of the background knowledge (mostly dea task related) is taken from the show. in no way am i trying to romanticize and glorify the real life of actual drug lords! this fic is centered more on hyunjin/seungmin (with hyunjin being seungmin's bodyguard), who do not partake in any criminal activity
>   
> 
> * there is an age gap (about 4/5 years) between hyunjin (25) and seungmin (turning 21) but i made sure to make them both legal, consenting adults
>   
> 
> * eventually this fic will have smut (so if you do not like that, here is your heads up!)
>   
> 
> * i am aiming for 50-60k words but it might be longer with how detailed i tend to get with my scenes (my word vomit >___<), i marked down 3 chapters but that could change easily!
>   
> 
> * sorry if my characters are so ooc i___i i know seungjin are a soft pairing with one sided pining (hyunjin's part) but i think they can be sxc enemies to lovers too before they eventually settle lmao
> 
> that is all for now <3 this is unbeta'd! pls enjoy!

**1986**

Jaebeom smacks a file down on the bench beside Hyunjin, who is seated, hunched down, swiftly fastening the laces of his sneakers. “I need you, Minho and Changbin on a plane right now.” His voice is firm, calculated in a manner that informs Hyunjin that he's already thought long and hard about this.

Jaebeom is glaring. He must be glaring when he says in a deprecatory tone, “Jinyoung has already articulated the orders on the file along with the motives. You three will be in separate spheres on this mission but you are _still_ a _team_ .” Hyunjin has gotten familiar with the harsh sounds of his reprimanding, “Do not do anything unless it's been discussed amongst yourselves and reported back to _me_ and Jinyoung for final approval. Understood, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin has never quite comprehended why Jaebeom disliked him, but he's also never really understood the fondness Jinyoung had for him either. He's certain that if the decisions were all on Jaebeom’s word, he'd scoff at the mention of his name and make sure Hyunjin never even comes close to a file or a case. (“He thinks you're too emotionally driven—your character flaw,” Changbin had told him one day they were eating lunch. Perhaps he was right, but Hyunjin was only human. If he thought something was unfair, he would say it, if he thought the others were being cruel, he would stop them. He was raised that way, an only child in a home full of empathy that had somehow built his confidence. Still, Changbin shrugged at him, seeming unimpressed, “It's true. You care too much about the little things that you miss the big picture.”)

“Hyunjin,” Jaebeom voices once more in a peremptory ring. Hyunjin pulls the loops of his strings in an instant to flicker a look up at him. Jaebeom towers him with a scowl, and Hyunjin can't help but note how often that happens; Jaebeom above him, Hyunjin below him. “I need to know that you understood everything I've said. If you do not then I will find someone else that is competent—”

Another thing Hyunjin’s could never stand for was the need everyone had to underestimate people around here. He absolutely loathed it. Jaebeom knew this; he knew Hyunjin would spring up at the challenge of his words, like a puppet on his strings. Regardless, Hyunjin would never back down and that's the crucial reason as to _why_ he had decided to choose this division of work.

“Understood, sir,” Hyunjin sharply responds, tongue gliding along the roof of his mouth so the words would come out precise and profound. Regretfully, he clenches his jaw when Jaebeom sends him a sneering smile at his expected response.

“Very well,” Jaebeom settles. “You will need to be at the airport by 6 am tomorrow. I will send a car for you at 5 am sharp. Pack heavily, the timeframe of this mission is unknown at the moment. Minho and Changbin have already been informed of this.”

Hyunjin had more questions, but Hyunjin figured Jaebeom was the wrong person to ask for guidance. He wanted quick compliance and understanding from anyone he shared a conversation with. Hyunjin thinks he's never heard Jaebeom repeat himself.

“Yes sir.”

“Oh and Hyunjin?” Jaebeom, who has already made it to the door, flickers his eyes, clearly unimpressed, at him. “Do _not_ give me a reason to withdraw you from this case.” As opposed to his gaze, his words ring like a snarl in Hyunjin’s ear. “I will not hesitate from stripping you from your position, do I make myself clear?”

He bites back his tongue and firmly clenches his jaw once. With all his might, he sends him a nod, curt and short, an acknowledgement of some sort. Through his teeth, he mutters, “Yes sir.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The familiar sound of the bell ringing from the door once it's been pulled leaves a tingle in Hyunjin’s ears.

The cashier sends him a smile when their eyes meet and Hyunjin returns it unconsciously, almost as if it were second nature to him. He heads straight to where the sweets are to pick up a bag of gummy worms and a pack of airheads. One for Changbin and the other for himself. He instinctively digs into the front pocket of his washed out jeans and then into the pocket of his hoodie when he doesn't immediately find the wrinkled dollar bills he had borrowed from Minho this morning.

“—yeah, also five on pump three.” A man says, voice seeming alarmed and hasty, when he reaches the register.

Hyunjin flickers his hooded eyes to the voice in curiosity. The man, who was dressed in squeaky clean shoes and a suit that has been ironed to perfection with crisp lines, nervously taps his fingers along the counter of the register. He flickers his gaze back and forth to the glass doors, his sports car at pump three, and the cashier, who has barely lifted his soft drink to scan.

Hyunjin turns his gaze back to the sweets and decides to treat himself, he picks up one more pack of gummy worms, before heading to the register. The man is on alert when he hears Hyunjin approach, year old sneakers squeaking against the floor, from behind. Only then does Hyunjin realize the man is accompanied by two, larger, muscular men. They stand in front of Hyunjin, towering him and quickly blocking the man from his line of vision. Hyunjin raises a brow at one of the bulky men when he turns around to stare at Hyunjin, examining the sweets in his hands with judgement.

“Boss,” the other bulky guy—the one that wasn't prodding into Hyunjin’s personal choice of sweets with an unimpressive grin—leans forward to whisper something in the businessman’s ear that makes him hysterical.

“What's taking so fucking long?!” The guy, who is deemed _boss,_ roughly grabs the soft drink from the cashier’s grip in offense.

The cashier, who had a cute sticker on her uniform that said _it's my first day!,_ panics at his yell. She looks up from the receipt machine to the line that has made itself behind Hyunjin to check out. The fear that strikes across her eyes lets them all know that the entire situation overwhelms her. Hyunjin can see her expression turn frantic when she mentally counts the people, who are only two others, behind him.

She smashes one of the keyboards on the register. “The drawer won't open,” and as to prove that she's isn’t lying, she scrambles to try and pull it open by herself with force that does nothing. “Let me get my manager real fast—”

“Forget it!” The man in the fancy business suit snarls at her in rage. He slams the soft drink back down on the counter and Hyunjin watches the cashier flinch at the sound. _Boss_ snatches his crisp forty dollars back and shoves them into his wallet, a rant on his lips.

Hyunjin clicks his tongue to himself, unconsciously shaking his head at the man’s attitude towards the novice worker. It was evident this man walked around as if the world were within his reach, if not the palm of his hand. He snarled, barked orders, belittled those around him just so he could snugly sit on a pedestal he's made for himself under the insecurity of others. The thought that this man had done this repeatedly to women and men like the cashier before them left an unsettling feeling in his gut.

Before Hyunjin can contain himself, he makes a _tsk_ sound. Both of the bodyguards—what he's gathered from how close and on edge they are around the man—turn to look at him with a leer that dared Hyunjin to repeat his sound of disapproval. He blinks up at them, feigning innocence that will only mock them, and offers a friendly smile. _Assholes,_ he thinks.

In that moment that they've set their eyes on him and are eagerly trying to rip him limb from limb with a ferocious gaze, Hyunjin hears the familiar bell at the door peal. He finally tears his own provoking stare from the two bodyguards to flicker his eyes at the newcomer that has just walked into the gas station. It's a woman with a cap and a turtleneck neck who looks vaguely familiar. Hyunjin is almost sure he's seen her loiter around the gas station before he even came in.

When she looks up, their eyes meet briefly and her smile is kind, reserved. Apart from how modest she might have looked to anyone else, a feeling looms over Hyunjin as she lingers at the entrance, eyes scanning over the racks of chips. She _seems_ busy, but Hyunjin can see her fiddle her fingers, thumb coming in contact with each of her other fingers as if she were counting.

He vaguely hears the man, _Boss,_ angrily insult the cashier while another new voice tries to mellow the situation. It must be the manager. No matter how many customers leave, how apologetic the manager is, how the two bodyguards continue to pat Hyunjin down with their glare, Hyunjin’s eyes discreetly remain on her. She's waiting; he can see it in her body language, in the movement of her fingers, in the mumbling she has been doing to herself for the last minute. And then, as if something had struck within her finally, she darts quickly to _Boss_ with eyes of vengeance. Hyunjin only captures a glimpse of it, but it's enough for Hyunjin to _know_ what will happen next.

No one seems to notice her approaching quickly, almost as if she were a ghost in the gas station, but Hyunjin sees her coming. It seems that this is the moment Hyunjin has waited all his life when he sees a shine of silver peeking from her hand, rays of light bouncing off of it. A blade. She's going to stab this man and she hopes she'll succeed in killing him. Hyunjin has seen that look on many people, on many individuals that have driven themselves mad to the point of no return, and she looks about ready to end it all here.

It happens slowly and gradually along her journey. She reaches to tug her turtle neck up to cover her mouth and nose, she tilts her cap further down to cast a shadow on her eyes, and she grips the pocket knife in her hold. Hyunjin wastes no time to drop his sweets, uncaring that the bodyguards that were once glaring at him turn on guard at the sound. They lunge for Hyunjin, but he sidesteps them quickly to cross her path. All killers can ever see are their targets, so Hyunjin is far from surprised when she raises the blade to stab the man, who is still arguing, a moment too late.

He pushes the businessman’s side and he lands roughly to the floor in a yelp. Hyunjin quickly turns and catches the woman’s wrist tightly in his hold. She was lunging for the man and in result they collided, tumbling to the ground. Hyunjin had no time to groan in pain at her weight because she was trying to desperately crawl over him to get towards the man. Some people shout and others gasps explode in the gas station as people catch sight of her pocket knife. So Hyunjin quickly flips them over so he's straddling the woman. He moves swiftly and with calculation to press one knee against her bicep as he roughly pries her fingers from around the pocket knife.

She puts up a good fight, he must praise her for her effort to get past him, but Hyunjin has experienced worse in his line of work that this barely phases him. He slams her wrist down on the floor and presses at her muscles along her forearms that'll make her fingers twitch. In a moment of vulnerability, she loosens her grip on the pocket knife and Hyunjin reaches for it to snatch it from her hands.

She's struggling with Hyunjin’s weight on her body. As she's twisting to get out from under him, the manager shouts at the newbie behind the cashier, “Get the mobile phone! Call 911 _now_!”

“No need!” The businessman quickly shouts, seeming absolutely perturbed and short of his breath. Hyunjin tilts his head back to catch sight of him as the woman continues to attempt to escape from him. The bodyguards pick up the knife, carefully, and he repeats scarily calm, “Let her go.”

He's looking straight at Hyunjin. He's clenching his heart, knuckles gone white from the grip to keep his heart from beating out of his chest in fright. Hyunjin turns away from him to look at the woman under him, and her eyes cry of desperation. Hyunjin thinks for a moment, _what a great actress._ He slowly loosens, moves his knee, his hold on her wrist, and then finally he lifts himself from her. Hyunjin lands on his side with a grunt because she bolts from under him before he's completely off.

“Sir, are you alright? Should we call an ambulance?” A customer frantically calls once the woman has left the gas station, the thunderous ringing and the sharp knife the only evidence that she had been there.

“I'm fine,” Hyunjin responds, honest. He stands and turns his attention back to the businessman, _boss,_ who is being helped by both of his bodyguards. “Are _you_ alright?”

The man roughly removes his hands from his bodyguards and it's evident that now he's infuriated as he dusts himself off. Not by the woman— _no,_ she left him in paranoia—but by his own workers lack of response and ability to protect him from immediate danger.

He purses his lips, “I'm fine.” He grabs the soft drink and pushes one of the bodyguards to the front in order to lead the way. The other follows closely behind him as they head for the exit.

Before he's gone, he turns his head to memorize Hyunjin. His eyes are critical but calculative. If Hyunjin hadn't known any better, he'd have thought the man was examining him for his own approval. The moment was short, but it was enough to have Hyunjin wondering for hours after it had gone.

“Sir,” A gentle voice calls out and Hyunjin blinks, only then realizing he had been staring at the glass doors of the seven eleven after the businessman had left in a rush. He turns to find the newbie, she's flushed and her eyes are scanning him for injuries.

Hyunjin smiles back at her and bends down to pick up the candies he had dropped. He casually strolls to the cashier, where the manager is still looming over her in shock at the events. He places the goods on the counter and cheekily says, “This and can I get a pack of Marlboros?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How was it?”

Minho springs up from his seat with an intense look in his eyes that tells Hyunjin he's been going through every terrible possible scenario in his head. Changbin, who briefly looks away from his satellite console, greets him with a smile upon his entrance. Hyunjin tries his best to shake Minho’s gaze off. He busies himself by setting the plastic bag down on the bed, the candies Changbin had asked for and the Marlboro cigarettes Minho had demanded sprawl across the sheets.

“ _Eh_ ,” Hyunjin walks over to pull the plastic wrap off of the cigarette pack. He can tell Minho is glaring at him for his lack of details, “Did Jaebeom have to pick Tzuyu for that? She almost stabbed me with that goddamn pocket knife. I swear, one of these days she's—”

Hyunjin doesn't see Minho coming, but he hears him nevertheless. He doesn't move or fight back when Minho grabs his shoulder and forces him to turn around and meet his eyes. Hyunjin doesn't even glare at him when Minho believes it's in his right to roughly pluck the cigarette between Hyunjin’s lips and throw it somewhere blindly behind him. He only stares down at Minho, breath evened out and lips sealed.

“Hyunjin,” Minho starts, clicking his tongue in disapproval, face twisted in irritation. “I'm asking how it went. I'm not looking for any snarky side comments. I'm asking if you succeeded,” he stands just a foot away, shorter, but meaner than Hyunjin.

“I don't know, Minho,” and he doesn't. He did his part, he led Tzuyu in, he toppled her, he stopped her, played the part of hero so well. But he's not a mind reader, no matter how many times Minho asks him, Hyunjin won't know if any of them took the bait.

It's evident that Minho is influenced by what Jaebeom says about him. Unlike Jaebeom though, Minho just flat out thinks Hyunjin doesn't try. At least Jaebeom is critical of Hyunjin’s reactions, his emotional response to things, but he's willing to listen to Jinyoung and let Hyunjin prove himself. Minho just doesn't believe he can do it. (“You don't take this seriously enough,” Minho hissed at him one time Hyunjin lost his footing and almost sent the rest of the trainees and himself tumbling. Hadn't Minho caught him before he fell to the ground, they'd both be dead. “Some people aren't cut out for this thing. Maybe it's time you realize you're one of those people.”)

“Minho, you're being unfair,” Changbin grumbles from the side, clearly unimpressed by how quickly the situation is escalating. He even goes the extra mile to pause his game and cast them a disapproving look, “This isn't some overnight trip. Jaebeom said _months,_ possibly a _year._ Could you fucking relax?”

Minho clenches his jaw at his words, but he holds his tongue out of respect for Changbin. Not because he knows he's wrong. Hyunjin doesn't blame him; he was clumsy, cried often during their training, and fell countless times until his mouth was filled with gravel and his knees bruised with his own blood. Minho, always one step ahead of him, would grit his teeth when Changbin or Jaemin or literally anyone would offer him a hand. Hyunjin respected Minho and Minho respected the process, but that wasn't enough to make things between them fizzle out. It was a good thing Hyunjin was great at holding his tongue because it seemed to anger Minho more and if Hyunjin could pinch at him back, even just slightly, regardless of how admirable he thought Minho was, he would do it.

Hyunjin doesn't even blink when Minho grabs the pack of Marlboro cigarettes and walks out. The slam of the door lingers behind and Hyunjin finally sighs, dropping onto the hotel bed. “When do we move into that house for stake?” He asks, staring at the ceiling as he hears Changbin approach.

“Minho cares about you a lot.”

“Wow,” Hyunjin forces a smile onto his lips, trying his best to be charming and feign unawareness as his eyes remain on the ceiling. “I asked about the house, but if you wanna talk feelings—”

Changbin flashes him a shit-eating grin, one that is so sharp and knowing, it drives Hyunjin insane. “You know, he advocated for you with Jinyoung. He said you could finally get off your ass and do something. Said that if we fail, at least Jaebeom will have a valid reason to dismiss you.”

In other words, Minho thought he could do it. Minho thought he was more than just a pretty face in the industry. He knew Minho couldn't be that transparent, but he was _Minho_. He always meant what he said, and regardless of him advocating for him to join their mission as the third and final piece, he still meant it all. That if Hyunjin failed, Minho wanted him gone and Jaebeom would finally have a reason to do it. Maybe that was the goal all along, maybe it wasn't. Hyunjin won't ever know unless Minho tells him.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin acts like he's thinking his words over. Changbin rolls his eyes at him when he says, “What a cold guy, our Minho.”

“How do you think you did?” Hyunjin sits up and shoots Changbin a look at that. Changbin laughs and pats his thigh in consolation, “I'm asking how you _think_ you did. Minho and I aren't the same person, you know.”

He knows. So he decides to give Changbin an answer, “I think I did well.” He's honest, the look of satisfaction in his eyes telling Changbin everything he might need to know. “I did everything I could for him to take the bait.”

“You could have told Minho that,” Changbin points with a smug look before he stands and filters through the candy to take a few. He strides all the way back to his spot in front of the television, “Good for you. I think you should start preparing.”

Hyunjin quirks up a brow and says, “For?”

Changbin, still smiling, replies as he chews obnoxiously on the candy, “Why, for phase two, of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two weeks later, Hyunjin is walking down the busy streets to get a quick bite of food before Minho rings him up again to hurry back because they have matters to discuss. _Again_.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung have both been on their case. Constantly calling, constantly asking for updates and they all only look at one another before they urge Minho to tell them that they have no current leads—nothing. Jinyoung takes the news well, but Jaemin complains they are doing enough. And it isn't until Changbin finally speaks up, in a snarky manner that has the rest of them dumbfounded, that he thought the case was supposed to be slow and steady, not fast and clumsy. Jaebeom shuts up instantly, Hyunjin marvels at the way Changbin coolly shrugs before returning back to his bed to nap.

“How much?” Hyunjin fishes in the pocket of his jeans as the man before him fixes up a hot dog.

“Forty cents.”

Hyunjin can barely get his three crumpled dollar bills out of his jeans when there are hands on his shoulders and arm, pulling him back and away from the stand. Hyunjin quickly removes himself from the hold to turn around and beat the shit out of the intruder. He's already got his fist balled when they make eye contact before he stops with knitted brows. It's one of the bodyguards from his first day here, only this time instead of glaring he's smiling.

“You're a hard one to catch,” The man before him says, friendly extending his hand to shake. “I'm Hongseok, can you get in the car?”

Hyunjin retracts his hand from the hold to turn over and look at the sleek black Mercedes AMG hammer. Hongseok opens the backseat door for him and inside sits the man, _boss,_ with one leg thrown over the other and a newspaper in his hand. Hyunjin is hesitant, but he knows what he must do so he slips into the seat next to the man, shortly after Hongseok shuts the door. He refrains from wondering where the man, who sits inside, must have gathered his money or how many men he's ordered to be killed from his backseat as he reads the paper.

“Have a mobile on you, son?”

He makes no intentions to meet Hyunjin’s eyes, instead he busies himself by boringly gazing at the newspaper. Hyunjin licks his lips and replies honestly, “No, sir.”

A moment later the businessman makes eye contact with the driver and nods his head to signal him to go once he's done. The car begins to drive and they leave Hongseok along the curb. He sends a small wave to Hyunjin as if to say _have fun_ , “Where are we going?” Is the first thing he utters to man. “Sir?”

“You can call me Mr. Kim,” The man, voice gruff and strained, says as he carefully, and slowly, folds his newspaper back into place. “Where did you learn your skills from?” He inquires, ignoring Hyunjin’s questions in favor of looking up to meet his gaze.

“Skills?” He wonders out loud, lost in thought.

The man nods his head, “What you did at the gas station the other day.” He clarifies, “Where did you learn that from?”

Hyunjin swallows hard, “I was put in Hapkido at a young age. My father also wanted me to do Taekwondo, so I did for a couple of years.”

The old man hums, clearly pleased. “Korean?” Hyunjin nods and the man clicks his tongue as he switches languages. Oddly, Hyunjin doesn't speak Korean with Changbin and Minho, he's only ever spoken it at the base, so to hear the man make the switch makes Hyunjin feel as if he were home. “Played any sports?”

“Soccer,” Hyunjin responds, respectfully, in Korean.

“You must know how to run fast.”

Though it's not a question, Hyunjin still feels inclined to answer him. “Yes.”

There's a pause, “What do you do for a living?” Hyunjin had expected that question and Minho had made him memorize everything he needed to say.

“Not much,” He lies through his teeth. He runs his fingers through his air, embarrassingly, “I saved some money and came to the states to finish my studies, but it's expensive so I'm looking for a job first. My parents always wanted me to be a doctor here, so they sent me to international schools when I was young so I could learn english.”

It's not hard faking your history once the government is on your side. The government was specialized in things like this. So if he, _Mr. Kim,_ had taken his precautions like Hyunjin’s superiors expected him to do, he would have already known all of this from Hyunjin prior to asking. His goal was to get Hyunjin to crumble, to somehow install fear in him so that the truth would all come spilling out. Hyunjin is far from an imbecile though. This was a golden ticket moment, and he's come prepared for it.

“KIS?” He smiles fondly at the infamous international school in Korea. “I wanted to send my son there so he could experience school in Korea, but in the end he chose another. I suppose it was much safer there anyway,” He frowns regardless of his words and Hyunjin can see him recall the arguments they must have gotten into because of his son’s choice.

“I don't mean to be rude,” Hyunjin starts, successfully pulling the man away from his own thoughts. “But may I ask why you need to know all this?”

The man smiles, looking everything but friendly and more like he's searching for a reason to pull a gun out and point it at Hyunjin. “How old are you?”

“Just turned twenty-five, sir.”

“You answer me without hesitation,” Hyunjin is startled by the observation. His bewilderment amuses the man, Mr. Kim smirks smugly at him. “You don't know me; you shouldn't confide in strangers, especially when they've put you in a car where you don't know the destination.” Minho is going to kill him, Minho is going to send him back to base with the words _FUCK UP_ , lettered in bright red sharpie, on his forehead if he doesn't land an agreement with this man right now. “—but I can see you're a good person, _a people pleaser._ ” He continues with a look, one that has Hyunjin relaxing in the leather seats because he’s so _close_ to being on the inside. “I want to invite you to my home tomorrow for dinner so we can discuss more. If it's a job you're looking for, there’s one I can give you.”

There it is; the moment Hyunjin has been waiting for. 

He blinks at him, feigning surprise. “I'm not sure what job you mean, but I don't think I’m adequate enough—”

At that exact moment, the car comes to a stop. Hongseok taps on the window with a smirk and a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. “It's simple. Meet me here tomorrow evening, let's say around five.”

“I don't know—”

He places a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, kindly. He grins softly at Hyunjin as if he were a child, a clueless creature, that needed guidance in a world so evil and corrupt. “We’ll have to discuss this tomorrow,” He removes his hand and Hongseok opens the back door to signal that the conversation is over.

Hongseok drops his cigarette on the pavement, his shiny black dress twisting, leaving nothing but ashes upon his weight. Hyunjin steps out of the car and Hongseok silently takes his spot with an amused pair of eyes. The door shuts abruptly and Hyunjin can see his reflection against the dark, shaded, glass and he frowns at the sight. His expression riddles with clear confusion, he's certain they must be staring at him from inside with interest.

The car moves slightly and just when Hyunjin thinks they'll leave, the window rolls down once more. “Oh and _Hyunjin,_ ” Mr. Kim politely calls for him with a cheeky glance. Hyunjin doesn't remember ever telling him his name. “You don't have to please everyone. Just please the ones you love because this world won't care enough to save you.” He tosses Hyunjin a business card—he catches it, clumsily—while Hongseok suppresses a laugh, pushing the button along the door panel’s armrest to have the car window go back up.

Hyunjin memorizes the plates of his car as it retreats though he's certain he'll never see those plates or that particular car ever again. Even when the car is gone, not a single mark that they had been there except for the ashes of Hongseok’s cigarette, Hyunjin clenches his jaw and replays his last words on repeat. His mind races on it’s own, trying to make sense of where the man had come to that conclusion after one sitting. He goes at it for _minutes_ until he is reminded of the fact that Changbin and Minho are waiting for him back at the motel.

He stares down at the card on his journey to the subway station. _Yunho Kim_. The card said in bold letters, a phone number under the name and a small description. Hyunjin scowled at the card and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. He'll have to report this back to Minho and Changbin as soon as he arrives.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After arguing with Minho about the need for back up and having Changbin take his side, _again,_ Hyunjin finally sets out to meet Mr. Kim in the spot he had promised the day before.

As agreed, at exactly five pm, a sleek chrome grey car, 1984 chevy corvette with new plates, pulls up right before him. The tinted driver’s window rolls down and Hyunjin watches his reflection disappear with it. “Mr. Kim is waiting for you back at his home. It'll be quite a drive, is that alright, sir?” The driver, the same one from yesterday, politely questions.

Hyunjin nods and the driver rolls the window back up, the sound of him unlocking the car doors following shortly after. Before the driver can step out of the car and open the door for him, Hyunjin steps inside quickly with ease. He slides into the cool, leather passenger seat and shuts the door after himself. The car smells fairly new, like brand new leather and the cushions feel as if they hadn't been broken into it. The carpet of the car doesn't have a single stain or ounce of dust, Hyunjin almost feels terrible riding in the front. He momentarily wonders if he's the first one to ever ride in this car.

“Mr. Kim doesn't live near this city,” the driver offers after a moment of silence, only the sound of a trendy pop song filling in the gaps of the air conditioning noise. “He lives about an hour and half away from here. When you are done with dinner and your discussions, I'll be more than happy to drive you back, sir.”

Hyunjin flickers his eyes over at the rear view mirror, their gazes lock for a split second. “Hyunjin,” he clarifies with a small, encouraging smile. “You can call me Hyunjin, and thank you very much.” He replies, tilting his head downward respectfully before looking away, but not before catching the surprise that decorates the driver’s face.

The drive is long, but Hyunjin tries to make conversation every once in a while with the driver. He finds out the man has been working with Mr. Kim for years, exactly _ten_ , and has seen him grow as a father, a businessman, and as a man. The driver, who liked to be called _Li_ , seemed to admire and hold a tad bit of fondness for Mr. Kim when he spoke. Hyunjin found it to be no surprise that the man never once complained about Mr. Kim through the drive, instead praised him for his work ethic and his drive. He answered Hyunjin’s questions with ease, with smiles and crinkled eyes, with innocence that confused Hyunjin. He seemed honest, he seemed to trust Mr. Kim with no hesitation. Hyunjin wondered if he knew; if he truly knew what the man hid behind his corrupt businesses, behind his family man smile, behind those expensively tailored suits.

They leave the main city Hyunjin resided in and pass a couple others as well. The entire ride—besides surface level gossip with Li about Mr. Kim—Hyunjin spends his time gazing outside at the cities they pass and the significant landmarks he spots. He knows this would be useful information; he's surprised Li didn't place a bag over his head and drive him to their location. He supposes many people don't expect him to be an undercover agent. Apart from the praises on his looks, Hyunjin has been told many times that he's way too trusting and gullible. Those things were true when he was young, but as Hyunjin grew older and made his decisions on this specific field, he's learned to use that to his advantage. His traits, seeming undesirable and a complete nuisance, had become the greatest trick he had up his sleeve. Jaebeom calling him too empathetic, too sensitive, would only make him stand tall in a proud manner when things worked out in his favor. And they almost always did work out the way he hoped.

“Where are we?” Hyunjin questions, eyes scanning the area just outside his window in awe.

His shock is genuine, Li chuckles at him once he's caught sight of Hyunjin’s parted mouth from his rear view mirror. The houses are stretched far from one another, leaving acres and acres of untouched land between them that was filled with pools, personal basketball courts, gardens. The scale of the homes were above anything Hyunjin had expected. They were large and dominating on their own piece of land, spread so farly from one another that it took minutes just to pass by one home.

“Woogrove,” Li offers, throwing the word over his shoulder at Hyunjin in a manner that was offhandedly yet precise, almost knowing. “The neighbors are celebrities, politicians, wealthy businessmen. I could show you around the neighborhood some day, if you choose to return.”

“Of course,” Hyunjin smiles at him, their eyes meeting through the mirror. “I would appreciate it.”

Li returned the look, seeming absolutely genuine. The moment is gone when he turns back to the road, slowly bringing the car to a gentle halt in front of an elegant forged wrought iron gate. Hyunjin can see a path of crushed stone, one that was built for cars to easily come in and out without tainting the fresh, cut, green grass that seemed to have no flaws.

Li grabs a remote and pushes one of the button. The gates slowly reel in, allowing them to pass through without any hassle. The path is short, but long enough for Hyunjin to collect his thoughts. It hits him then that he’s here, minutes away from stepping foot in a man’s home that he plans to turn into the FBI. Without realization, his hands become clammy and the nerves begin to taunt him. He finds it humorous, considering he doesn’t get nervous in Jaebeom or Minho’s presence, but he supposes the situations are different. Minho and Jaebeom are on his side, leaving the bullshit behind, they’re colleagues. This man is not, he won’t hesitate to shoot Hyunjin if he’s even the slightest step short.

“Careful with the fountain, Sir,” Li grabs his arm and carefully guides him around. Hyunjin hadn’t even registered getting out of the car.

Hyunjin follows after him closely up the small steps leading to the home’s wrought iron, arched front doors. Both of the doors open by other workers once they reach the top step and Li steps aside to allow Hyunjin to walk in first.

Mr. Kim’s home is just as extravagant as Hyunjin had expected it to be. The house is thoroughly decorated with black and white. The curtains, the imperial stairs, the chairs, the floor. Hyunjin’s dress shoes click along the black and white art deco floor tiles carefully. Li smiles warmly at him—though the chandelier’s light burns brighter than his smile—completely blinding him. Li motions for Hyunjin to follow him throughout the house, Hyunjin follows closely behind as he admires the interior of the home.

“Please have a seat,” Li leads him to a long, sleek black marble dining room table that has eight vacant seats. He points him towards one particular seat at the end of the table, Hyunjin takes it. “Salmon and asparagus is being served for dinner, is that alright?”

“Yes.”

Another man emerges into the room and Li smiles politely at him, “Please get Mr. Hwang something to drink. Is water alright?” When Hyunjin nods, the man quickly excuses him to fetch a glass. Li turns back to him with a satisfied look, “Mr. Kim will be here shortly. If you need anything, please let one of the servers know.”

Hyunjin nods once again, this time slow in thought. Li doesn’t linger much longer than he was probably ordered to. With his absence, Hyunjin is left alone and completely hyper aware of where he is. He counts the chairs on the table, counts the number of square tiles on the floor, scans the entire room for something. He finds nothing, just furniture that has been imported from out of the country and walls that are decorated in money. Perhaps if he looks closely, he would find the specks of snow white that fly under everyone’s radar.

Mr. Kim walks in then, his dress shoes clicking against the tile of his home in thunderous waves. Hyunjin stands quickly and respectfully dips his head in a formal greeting. Mr. Kim smiles at him, a freshly clipped cuban cigar between his fingers that intoxicates Hyunjin with smoke when the man steps closer. Hyunjin doesn’t dare move from keeping his head bowed as Mr. Kim pats his shoulders in a warm greeting, a complete difference to Hyunjin. A symbol of power. While Hyunjin was intact, _in line,_ Mr. Kim was loose but he made sure his touch was firm enough to let Hyunjin know, in this home, no one could possibly save him.

“Sit,” Mr. Kim chuckles, retracting his hand and slipping the cigar between his lips. “You didn’t wait long, did you?” He mumbles around the tip.

“No, sir.” Hyunjin takes a seat where Li had instructed him to take.

He hums and then the food comes rushing out, steamy and fresh. Hyunjin thanks the servants with a kind smile, feeling the weight of Mr. Kim on him from across the table. He patiently waits for Mr. Kim to take the first bite, but the older man simply stares down hard at Hyunjin with a sharp jaw and eyes critical. Hyunjin sits in his seat and—as if this were Jaebeom or Minho—he flickers his eyes up to meet him in confidence.

Mr. Kim smirks at him from across the table. He leans back comfortably on his throne, “Is money important to you, _Hyunjin?_ ” Is the first question he asks him. 

The question is simple, but loaded. _How much are you willing to sell yourself for, Hyunjin?_ He must have been asking instead, trying his best to ease Hyunjin in while giving nothing away from his part. _How much can I trust you?_ Hyunjin wonders how many men and women he has ordered an attack on for betraying his trust. He can’t help but wonder, when Mr. Kim smiles so brightly while feigning innocence, how many people he’s succeeded in burying under the floors of his home.

“Yes,” He replies honestly. Hyunjin has witnessed many people crumble from the whims of what seems to be loose change from men like Mr. Kim. Hyunjin had his pride, but even his pride had a price. “I don’t want my parents to worry about me anymore.”

They do worry, but not for the reason Hyunjin had implied. They’re struck with fear when Hyunjin goes weeks, sometimes months, without calling because he’s been under another case. Hyunjin hadn't felt his mother’s warm embrace, lulling him from a break down, in two years and he deeply missed her sweet voice. His father was kind too. A gentle old man that cried when Hyunjin left home to risk his life for something he didn't know of. He was only twenty-one at the time, with a degree in law, and an ambition that would one day ruin him.

The man puffs smoke out into the air around them and the rough scent travels all the way across the table to encircle around Hyunjin’s neck. He remains stoic for a second, Hyunjin is clouded by his own thoughts and the smoke to analyze his body language. 

“I don't really like salmon,” Mr. Kim confesses with a simple shrug. And as if to prove some point of his, he grabs his cigar and cruelty presses the steaming end onto the cooked fish. Hyunjin watches the steam grow until it becomes nothing in the air, “I don't really like any type of fish.”

Hyunjin knits his brows at him, but bites his tongue from commenting. Mr. Kim flickers his sharp gaze at him, “They’re cold blooded, emotionless entities in this world.” He drops his cigar and pushes the plate away, “In religion they embody resurrection, immortality—the fucking _savior._ Selfish of us, isn't it? We’re willing to kill the savior just to satisfy ourselves.”

Hyunjin nods along to his words, and the man across from him seems to be satisfied with the response. He grins, lines creasing from old age and eyes reflecting the same kindness he had when he told Hyunjin to only please the ones he loves. “Could you do that?” He asks with a tilt of his head. When Hyunjin doesn't respond fast enough, his smile widens. “Could you kill a fish to survive?”

Hyunjin has never killed a man, and he hopes the day never comes where he must plunge his bare hands into a sea he is unaware of. “If I was in the situation, I could.” He's being honest again, something Minho or Changbin would scold him for if they knew. He’s not here to be honest, he's here to get his job done and to ensure he does it successfully.

“I'll take your word for it,” He says as he lifts his glass to take a sip. Hyunjin waits patiently until he's done drinking for him to continue, “The job I'm going to assign you will get messy at times, but I need you to ensure me that you will do everything for—”

“Mister Seungmin!” Hyunjin faintly hears Li whisper yell in the distance. His pleas are drowned by the sounds of angry steps along the tiled hallway that lead into the dining room. They come closer and closer, like a ticking bomb moments away from explosion.

“Seungmin,” Mr. Kim smiles, wide and welcoming, a complete contrast of the expression the other wears. His eyes shimmer at the newcomer, “Are you hungry? Should I ask—”

Hyunjin wonders if Mr. Kim realizes the furious look on Seungmin's face, if he chose to ignore it or was simply delighted to have his twenty year old son in his presence. Perhaps it was an act in front of Hyunjin or maybe it was all genuine, even ruthless criminals could be capable of loving their child unconditionally.

Seungmin halts only several feet away from his father’s chair. The frown he presents him is of clear betrayal, “Why did you cancel my flight?” He questions instead, eyes narrowed in rage.

Mr. Kim finally drops the warm expression. It's replaced with something stern, and it's apparent he's trying to play parent, but the quick shift is clumsy and does nothing to tame Seungmin. “It's not safe.”

“It's for Minkyeung’s _birthday_ ,” Seungmin clicks his tongue in disdain to the response. “She asked me to spend it with her since her husband will be out. Don't you think the least you can do is allow me to see my sister that _you_ married off?”

He's hissing, sharp and furious like a snake. Hyunjin analyzes the room and quickly realizes that Mr. Kim, Li or anyone else seems to stop him. It's a rather interesting shift in the air, a change of power dynamic that Hyunjin finds both refreshing and irritating. Evidently, the last thing on everyone’s list is to run into Seungmin Kim, who seems to be the walking definition of a misunderstood teenager.

Hyunjin has a file on Seungmin. Changbin had dug a good report on him in addition to the information Jaebeom had provided, and he made sure to study Seungmin’s file on the plane ride. He was an intelligent kid with an education from somewhere abroad (it seems Mr. Kim was far from an idiot at leaving links). He was the picture perfect son, until he wasn't. Turns out Yunho Kim had an affair with his secretary, Seungmin’s mother, which resulted in birthing one of the most entitled assholes on the planet.

“We can discuss this later,” Mr. Kim simply waved him off in favor of turning back to the table. Only then does Hyunjin see the realization glaze over his eyes as he stares him down from across the table.

Seungmin’s expression turns, it was clear that he absolutely hated being pushed aside. Perhaps not many people did it, maybe because they all never had the power to do so. “I'm going to New York,” he says, and it sounds far from seeking approval. “I'm going to see my sister.”

Mr. Kim looks away from Hyunjin to give his son a sharp glare, “You are aware Wonpil will be there, right?” From the mention of the name, Hyunjin sees Seungmin lose the tiniest bit of his confidence. “Do not provoke your sensitive older brother.”

Seungmin swallows hard at his father’s hiss, “What? So now I have to turn down my sister’s invite just because Wonpil won’t be in the same room as me?” He clenches his jaw, his fist follows at his side. “Wasn’t it _you_ who said not to give up on family?”

Upon his own words, Mr. Kim tilts his head in thought. “I'll let you go,” He starts and just when Seungmin relaxes his tense gaze, he smiles amusingly, “But they'll be on my terms, Seungmin.”

There's a brief moment of silence, just the two passing glares at one another to see who will yield first--neither do. Hyunjin feels as if he's intruding in their family quarrels, so he tries his best to move his gaze away from them and instead take a sip of his drink. The sound must have been loud enough to catch their attention, because for the first time since he's walked in, Seungmin turns to look at him.

His eyes are wide, lips parted in what seems to be surprise. It's evident in his soft features that he hadn't been aware that Hyunjin was there. He was too fixated on his father, the problem at hand, and his determination to get his way that he skipped over him. Hyunjin nervously licks his lips at his expression, he's uncertain of what to do with the eyes on him so he opts to nod his head respectfully at Seungmin. When he meets his eyes, Seungmin is still staring at him with wide eyes, the bombshell expression is replaced with something along the lines of confusion as his brows knit. He’s _beautiful_ ; an alluring innocence that cradles his intentions so well, he's almost blinded.

“Seungmin,” Mr. Kim speaks up, but no matter how many times he calls out for his son, Seungmin can't seem to rip his gaze away from him. “This is Hyunjin,” The man’s smile has turned dark, almost as if whatever he was going to say next would cause the entire room to shift in an uproar. “Get acquainted with him, he'll be accompanying you everywhere from now on.”

And like a switch, Seungmin quickly whips his head towards his father in shock. “What are you even saying?” He laughs, the echos loud and sharp enough to make the others in the room cringe. “Didn’t you learn from your last failed attempt? _No._ ”

Mr. Kim shrugs his shoulders in mock innocence at his son, “This wasn’t up for debate, son.” He leans back in his chair, sitting cozily as his son’s stares of disbelief attempt to burn him. “I’m afraid Hyunjin has already accepted, haven’t you, Hyunjin?”

Mr. Kim thrives on his throne beyond, Hyunjin notes. He’s similar to all the men in corrupted power that Hyunjin has dealt with; he’s absolutely hungry for any attempt to control. He has little remorse over the fact that he’s ushering his son lower and lower until his head is bent in humiliation in front of his workers, in front of Hyunjin. It serves as a reminder of some sort. If he could do this to his own son, dictate his life until he’s pleased, he can certainly do it to Hyunjin.

“Yes, sir,” He answers, respectfully.

The look Seungmin sends him is incredulous. And just to pick on a wound that Hyunjin will someday learn about, he adds, delightfully, “Your mother agreed with me too. Even she can’t trust you anymore, and that’s no one’s fault but your own.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re stuck watching his kid?” Changbin howls. Clearly, he’s enjoying this more than he and Minho are. “Sorry, this is just perfect for what we needed, right Minho?”

“Shut up,” Minho grumbles before shooting Hyunjin a sharp glare. “I don’t know how or when, but you fucked up.”

Hyunjin busies himself with grabbing a can of soda. In his silence, Changbin steps up to defend him once again from Minho’s harsh words. “He couldn’t have known this would happen,” Minho looks away from them when Changbin continues to pester. “Sure, Jaebeom is going to be upset, but this isn’t something we can control. Hyunjin’s goal was to get on the inside, no one ever said how exactly he had to do that.”

Minho sighs and runs a hand through his hair in frustration, “You’re right.” He chooses to say in a sorry ass attempt to apologize, “You couldn’t have known. I’ll just have to discuss this with Jisung.”

They had met Jisung the first week they arrived in California. He was a pompous prick, but he had every right when he was absolutely excellent at his job. He was on the main board of the DEA in California, working closely next to Chan, his superior. He was quick witted and fast on his feet when confronted with a problem, he was also a bit of a daredevil and had a knack for doing things his way. It was a mystery as to why Chan left Jisung in charge in his physical absence. Hyunjin didn’t really like him, he reeked of recklessness.

They still hadn’t met Chan, unfortunately. (“It’s not safe to meet him now,” Jisung told them one afternoon they were walking around the office. He had shown them everything, every room, every corner in less than fifteen minutes. “He’s been working on this case for two years now, he’s absolutely dedicated to catching them. And we can’t have any newbies fucking it up for him.”) Apparently Chan had requested the three of them to come help his case out. Chan had been undercover for two years, building a name for himself in the drug districts and slowly getting close to the men pulling the strings. When he was confident enough, he called Jaebeom to send his men and that’s how Hyunjin ended up in Woogrove.

“This could be beneficial,” Changbin starts with a simple shrug as he goes back to fixing the wires on his console. He’s trying to pick up any satellite because once he’s tapped into Mr. Kim’s phone, it was a steady climb from there. “He can try to keep his family as far away from his dirty deeds as much as he can, but it always comes full circle regardless.”

Hyunjin nods his head in understanding. Minho glances at him, Hyunjin meets his gaze. “What time do you have to be there?” He asks, sounding similar to a grumpy older brother who has finally given into his younger brother’s antics.

Hyunjin checks his watch. It’s six thirty am. “In an hour and a half. Their driver is picking me up.”

Minho nods. He turns away from him once again to rummage in a plastic bag, Hyunjin takes a sip of his coca cola. And just when he thinks their conversation is over, Minho throws something at him. Hyunjin clumsily catches a twinkie in his hand, “You can't start your first day on an empty stomach. At least eat something other than drinking cola, Hyunjin.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin expected Seungmin would ignore him. What he hadn't expected, however, was that he would have to drive Seungmin around to all his errands.

At eight am sharp, just when he had clocked in, Seungmin was already slipping into the backseat of his 1986 Dodge Omni GLHS with the demands of meeting his friend, Jeongin, for breakfast in the city. Hyunjin has only clenched his jaw and slipped into the driver's seat, awaiting instructions because he didn't quite know his way around just yet.

“Looks like it's going to rain,” Hyunjin fishes for a conversation as they stop at a light. He reaches down blindly to push the button that rolls the window up when he feels a sprinkle. “I packed you an umbrella just in case.”

Seungmin promptly shuts the magazine that was in his hold in clear annoyance. Hyunjin meets his eyes through the rear view mirror, “How much money will it take for you to fuck off?” He hisses with a glare.

Hyunjin can't say he hadn't expected that, but Seungmin’s hostile words do leave him taken aback. There's a lot of things he wants to say--like _fuck you_ or even ask Seungmin to _please cooperate_ \--but instead he only allows himself to utter out, “Sorry?”

“Don't act,” Seungmin scoffs at him, chin turning up high in a cocksure manner. “The last guy my dad assigned to me ran off with fifty thousand dollars. What's your price?”

The proud look in his eyes is downright ridiculous to Hyunjin, he must think everything in life was a simple purchase. Hyunjin didn't sign up for teaching lessons, but if he must teach Seungmin anything while he's here it's that Hyunjin, like many others, will never sell his pride. “Five hundred thousand,” He declares once the light turns green.

Seungmin’s eyes widen at his proclamation, “Are you out of your mind?!” He shouts as Hyunjin releases the break, calmly, to get the car to move.

“Seems like you don't have that much,” Hyunjin sends him a sarcastic smile when their eyes meet. “That's just my starting rate, sir. It might get higher the longer I stay, your father did give me a rather promising contract.”

“He would never pay you that much,” Seungmin rolls his eyes.

Hyunjin raises a brow at his words as he turns a corner. They were only a couple blocks from the restaurant Seungmin was supposed to meet his friend at. “You sound certain of yourself. You'd be surprised how much you're worth to him, Mr. Kim.”

“How much I'm worth to him?” Seungmin retorts with a scoff, looking away to watch the busy morning streets. The sound of the rain hitting the glass and the windshield wipers swiping along the front glass fills the silence. “And it's _Seungmin_ , don't call me that.”

“Noted, _Mr_. Seungmin.” Hyunjin says, and he's only being an asshole because Seungmin’s attitude was actually starting to annoy him.

“That man only cares about the worth of his empire. He’s only doing this because it's convenient for him, and he likes knowing he's one step ahead of everyone else.”

Hyunjin grips the steering wheel, Seungmin seems to be opening a chance for him. “It's for your own safety. He deals with dangerous people, doesn't he?”

Seungmin turns back to look at him through the rear view mirror. His expression is stoic when he says, “If you're so interested, why not ask him yourself the next time you're kissing his ass?”

And before Hyunjin can park the car, Seungmin opens the door and practically jumps out. Hyunjin brakes so hard in shock, but Seungmin, unfazed, slams the door shut and rushes out in the rain. Hyunjin watches him, still shaken up as Seungmin rushes to the entrance where a guy his age, presumably Jeongin, greets him with a smile and a warm embrace. They rush into the restaurant as the rain begins to pour and Hyunjin remains in the driver seat. He wasn't supposed to be one step behind Seungmin at all times, _just within help reach,_ Mr. Kim has told him.

He assumes their breakfast meetup would last between forty minutes to an hour, so he busies himself with the magazine Seungmin had dropped on the in his fit rage earlier. It was mostly a fashion magazine that decorated the pages with insanely expensive clothing that only the richest of the rich could have. Hyunjin snickers at the pages as he flips through them, there was absolutely nothing appealing of the rich. Not even does the car section of the magazine draw his attention, he doesn't want to think about how Seungmin--though he seems to dislike his father--still cooperated and shields the man from Hyunjin’s prodding.

His father was Yunho Kim, one of the most dangerously successful drug lords in California, and Seungmin would still protect a man so corrupt and vile due to blood links. But Hyunjin was an avid believer that man was not evil, Seungmin could end the ruthless chain if he wished. All he needed was guidance and a proper pillar to fall back on, and Hyunjin would do just that for him if it meant others could survive too.

Once he's discarded the magazine somewhere to the floor of the backseat, he picks up the mobile phone he had been given, a brand new Motorola Dynatac 8000S, for safety emergencies. Hyunjin had half the mind to break the thing apart, carefully, to see if there was anything odd inside. He refrained and instead placed it back down onto the passenger’s seat, he'll have to let Changbin get a good look at the device.

When he settles back down in his seat, he decides to look at his watch for the time. A bit over an hour has passed already and Seungmin seemed to be nowhere in sight. The rain has come down harder than before, spilling along the car’s glass like waves on a shore. Hyunjin clicks his tongue and decides to grab the umbrella before slipping outside of the car. He rushes towards the entrance of the restaurant, slipping inside quickly with wet shoes and searching eyes.

“Good morning sir, table for one?” An attractive lady says with a plastic smile on her lips.

Hyunjin shakes his head and closes his umbrella, “I'm looking for someone.” He tells her as he continues to look around the restaurant, “Seungmin. He said he was meeting someone named… Jeongin?”

“Ah,” The woman nods her head in understanding. Hyunjin briefly wonders how often Seungmin and Jeongin frequent this restaurant for the woman to know them by name. “Mr. Yang and Mr. Kim left a couple minutes ago, I'm afraid you missed them. Would you still like a table?”

“Shit,” Hyunjin curses under his breath. “Did you see where they went?”

“They left out back, sir--”

Hyunjin is quick on his feet to slip out of the restaurant, umbrella in his hold. They couldn't have taken another car, Hyunjin was outside front and he would have noticed the entire exchange. They were in the city’s downtown, they must have slipped through the back and walked on foot. It’s the only logical reason considering the shops were snuggly placed next to one another.

As he rushes down the busy sidewalk of downtown, it dawns on him that using the mobile phone he was given could be beneficial. Ultimately, he abstains from going back because it would only infuriate Seungmin’s father to know Hyunjin has already lost him. It was his first day, only eleven am, and Seungmin was absolutely out of reach. Hyunjin has to hold back a snarl, he knew the job wouldn't be easy, but he never expected Seungmin would be this immature and conniving.

And then finally, from pure luck or from Seungmin’s own free will, Hyunjin spots him inside of a jewelry store. There's another boy with him, the one from earlier, with his arm wrapped securely around his as they examine a ring embedded with diamonds. Seungmin’s hair is slightly wet, coming down to cover a bit of his eyes as he nods to what the man behind the counter is telling them. Hyunjin frowns from outside as he stares at him through the glass, _he didn't even take an umbrella._

“Took you long enough,” Seungmin muses when the bell chimes signifying Hyunjin has walked inside. “Jeongin and I could have really used your umbrella thirty minutes ago,” and just to be an asshole, he shakes his shoulders so the droplets lingering on his coat bounce off to create a mess.

Hyunjin grits his teeth and closes the umbrella, “I would have loved to help, but you ran off on me, _Seungmin._ ”

Seungmin doesn't look at him, but the corners of his mouth curl in amusement as he fiddles with the ring in his hand. “I didn't _run off,_ it’s not my fault you couldn't do your job.”

“You left without me,” Hyunjin deadpans.

“You found me rather easily, didn't you?” Seungmin raises a brow, waving him away. “I simply wanted to buy Minkyeung a birthday gift, have I inconvenienced you?” He retorts innocently, turning to look at him with a merciless gaze.

Hyunjin grinds his teeth and forces a smile onto his lips, “Not at all, sir.”

“Wait! You're _Hyunjin_?” The other boy with sharp eyes besides Seungmin exclaims after witnessing their exchange. He looks between the both of them before finally tracing the lines of Hyunjin’s body with his gaze. He hits Seungmin a bit too roughly which makes him groan, Hyunjin grips the umbrella in his fist wondering if he should step in. “Hello, I'm Jeongin. I can't believe Seungmin forgot to mention how attractive you are.”

 _Oh._ Seungmin scoffs, turning away to train his eyes on the diamond ring. Hyunjin stares at Jeongin’s extended hand for a moment too long. Jeongin, with his charming smile and captivating eyes, confidently leaves his hand out for Hyunjin to take. After a brief debate in his head, Hyunjin hesitantly takes it.

Jeongin pulls his hand back, mouth parted for more compliments. “Seriously, you're absolutely stunning. I'm sorry you have to watch over my dear annoying friend. Seungmin is a bit of a prick sometimes, isn't he?”

Hyunjin chuckles when Seungmin turns to glare at Jeongin before shoving his arm, which had been encircled around his, away. “It's my first day,” Hyunjin mentions with a polite smile.

Jeongin nods, eyes sparkling. “So I've been told,” He lightly pats Seungmin’s head in an affectionate manner though he's shorter and looks a bit younger. “Don't let him fool you, he's thankful for this. He's been on edge--”

Whether it's from the pinch Seungmin gives him or the dark turn his expression takes when he glances at Jeongin, the other quickly clamps his mouth shut. Jeongin smiles, sheepishly, as Hyunjin eyes them in interest. “Would you like me to wrap that for you, sir?” The man behind the counter asks Seungmin with a professional smile.

Seungmin nods and hands the diamond ring-- _cartier,_ Hyunjin notes--to the man. “Please put a pink ribbon on the box.” He turns to look around the jewelry shop, scanning, “Could you also show me where you have your latest bracelets? My sister likes pink gold.”

Hyunjin clears his throat, “Seungmin.” Everyone turns to acknowledge him, everyone except who Hyunjin has called out for. “You have to meet your mother in an hour--”

“And I _will_ meet her in an hour,” Seungmin hisses back at him, finally casting him a glance. So unkind, his anger rests heavily on his expression; Hyunjin can't help but think it doesn't suit him to be such a douche.

“I'm only reminding you.”

“ _No,_ ” Seungmin stresses with a cruel turn of his lips. “You're trying to keep me on a short leash. That's not what you were hired for,” He snaps. “I know what I _have_ to do, I don't need you constantly reminding me.”

Hyunjin raises open palms in surrender. He won't argue with Seungmin, though that may be what he wants, it won't benefit anyone. Hyunjin can stand his ground, tell him he's not going to take any shit from but he's not here to push Seungmin’s buttons or make things harder than they were before. He's here to distract, manipulate and somehow lure Seungmin’s father into a trap that Chan has orchestrated for them. Hyunjin can't let a spoiled child like Seungmin ruin everything.

Everyone shifts rather awkwardly at Seungmin’s glare directed towards Hyunjin. It isn't until Jeongin smiles, awkward yet eager, that Hyunjin breaks his blank gaze from Seungmin too. “The bracelets?” He questions, trying to steer everyone away from the tension. “We forgot we were on a bit of a time crunch.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin finds himself hauling a stand bag filled with golf clubs and unnecessary equipment one evening in the richest part of town in California. Seungmin, clad in an awful royal blue and red argyle patterned sweater vest above his white dress shirt, laughs at him when he struggles with the thick bag. Hyunjin grits his teeth at him when Seungmin lightly knocks into his side, sending the bag to the ground.

“Hyunjin, get my visor,” Seungmin requests, sweetly and absolutely infuriating to his ears. “Bottom left pocket.”

Hyunjin clenches his jaw and reaches down to pick the bag up and dust it off though the grass is freshly cut and not a single speck of dirt has gotten on it. He digs into the pocket and grabs the visor before handing it to Seungmin. The other boy fakes a smile at him and slips it on with ease.

“Drive us to the next course.” Seungmin demands as he grabs Felix, another one of Seungmin's friends, by the arm and settles them in the back seats of the golf cart.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and grabs Seungmin’s stand bag to place in the front seat next to him. He locks eyes with Seungmin, briefly. He only motions for Hyunjin to pick up his pace before turning back to conversate with Felix. Hyunjin slips into the driver’s seat and starts the engine with a frown.

Hyunjin at least liked Jeongin a bit better. Felix hadn't really acknowledged his presence, only smiled at him once when their eyes locked, but never spoke or addressed him further than that. That was much to Seungmin's delight considering he, too, could ignore Hyunjin as much as he wished since Felix didn't ask questions. The only times Seungmin addressed him today were not to argue, but try his best and drag Hyunjin through the mud with the littlest of tasks. _Hold my bag, drive us to the next court, get the hybrid. You don't know what a hybrid is? Fucking fantastic._

“Have you met with Jeongin yet?” Felix absentmindedly asks from the backseat, quiet enough for Hyunjin to barely catch it but loud enough for Seungmin to hear it over the engine. “I heard his uncle was under arrest, apparently some assholes broke into his home in Tulane.”

Hyunjin perks up at the turn of the conversation. He tries to seem busy and uninterested, focusing on the path to the next course. “I met with him a couple days ago,” Seungmin responds, sounding as if he were contemplating something. Hyunjin wondered what expression he must have on his face now, “He told me it was the DEA. Do you know what that is?”

Felix sucks in a sharp breath and Hyunjin almost hits the brakes. _Almost_. “Drug Enforcement Administration,” He says, sounding evidently startled. “This is the third time I'm hearing about them. They took Sunwoo’s older brother in for investigation a month ago but released him last week when they couldn't find anything on him.”

It must have been Chan and Jisung’s doing. While Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin were tasked with getting the _Godfather,_ what Seungmin’s father was known as in the drug world, Chan and Jisung must have been collecting bastards left and right. It all had to come full circle anyway, like Felix and Seungmin, the men of the drug world were acquainted to one another. That only meant one thing: it would only get harder to catch the others once they've caught one.

“Jeongin seemed out of it when he talked about it,” Seungmin sounds as if he pities him. He must pity Jeongin because although their families were tied together in drug trafficking, they were friends. Seungmin must have found safety with the children of his father’s colleagues, “He's worried.”

Felix sighed. “It's reasonable,” Hyunjin grips the steering wheel. “It's a reminder that nothing is set in stone around here. One day you're _filthy_ rich, the next you're left with nothing.”

“Wouldn't that be better?” Seungmin wonders distractedly, Hyunjin unconsciously furrows his own brows at his question. “Every empire must fall at some point. I'd rather walk away willingly than have it ruin me.”

Felix hummed in understanding, still he placed a comforting arm around Seungmin. Hyunjin briefly caught a glimpse of them when he pretended to admire the trees. “It sounds ideal,” He nods. “But this is our reality. And besides, what have these _pigs_ ever done for us?”

Seungmin remains silent and Hyunjin finally comes to a gentle halt. Felix had a point, everything sounded _too_ ideal. The reality was that the DEA would stop at nothing to have these men behind bars, rotting away in a cell because it was believed for the best. Their families? If they complied, they would be released and provided with safety only until the case was closed. After that, whatever happens to Seungmin, Felix or Jeongin is out of their hands--out of Hyunjin’s. If vengeful drug lords came after them, well, that was simply their _problem_ now.

“We're here,” Hyunjin announces, turning back just in time to see Seungmin lift his head from Felix’s shoulder, abruptly.

Unlike Jeongin, Felix and Seungmin seemed very close and in tune with one another. Where Seungmin seems to dote on Jeongin and scold him like an older brother would, with Felix he is all laughs and hushed, serious conversations. Hyunjin had noticed too, at the jewelry shop, that Jeongin seeked Seungmin's touch often while Seungmin leaned on Felix almost unconsciously.

As he turns off the engine and rushes over to get Seungmin’s bag, one of the phones begins ringing. He searches for it in the bag and pulls out Felix’s, “Must be my old man.” He playfully offers as he pulls himself away from Seungmin’s side to grab the phone for Hyunjin’s hand. “I'll be back,” Felix says, eyes directed to Seungmin, before walking away to take the call.

Hyunjin takes that moment to bring Seungmin his bag. He hands Seungmin his golf club, “Are you alright?” He questions, casually, when he notices Seungmin stare at the club in his hand instead of grabbing it.

He looks up at Hyunjin, alarmed and almost as if he hadn't been aware that he was there. He blinks and grabs the club, fingers knocking with Hyunjin’s in the process. “Why do you care?” He counters.

“You seem like you have a lot on your mind,” Hyunjin decides to ignore his previous statement. He grabs a golf ball from the bag and places it on the tee, “Do you want to go home?”

“No,” Seungmin stubbornly responds as he fixes his visor though the sun isn't hitting as hard anymore because it's starting to set. “I'm going to make your job even harder and stay out here until midnight.”

He sounds absolutely ridiculous and childish, Hyunjin’s lips quirk upwards unconsciously. “You can't do that,” He points out. “This place closes at eight.”

Seungmin raises a brow at him, Hyunjin drops his smile in an instant. “ _Really_? Don't you know they'll let anyone do anything with money around here?” He looks back down to angle his golf club beside the small, white ball. Calculated and precise, he gently pulls back without hitting. “If I wanted, I could ruin this entire place.”

Seungmin sounds utterly spoiled, Hyunjin finds it amusing only because he's genuinely serious. He could laugh at him right now, “Your father will have a lot to say.”

“When doesn't he,” Seungmin retorts as he yanks the golf club back and harshly hits the ball. His expression changes, now he's upset, “I don't care if he calls you a hundred times, though I doubt he will.” They both watch the ball hit the ground, only a few feet from the hole. “ _Fuck_. Give me another one.”

Hyunjin places another ball on the tee. Cautiously, he tries again, “Did what Felix tell you bother you that much?”

Seungmin clicks his tongue at the question, another line Hyunjin has passed that was increasingly making him upset. “That's none of your business,” He starts, grabbing the golf club tightly. Hyunjin stands straight and watches the canon within Seungmin load itself, “Don't go sticking your nose in my friend’s or my personal affairs. What my schedule looks like is _my_ business, what Felix or Jeongin or anybody tells me is none of your concern. I already told you, if you're so damn interested about it then try asking my father."

Hyunjin stands straight, expression stoic. He stares down at Seungmin and says, curtly, “I apologize. My intentions were never to upset you.”

“You sound _so_ genuine,” Seungmin spat, clearly still riled up by Hyunjin’s words. “What do you think? That I'm just going to go along with everything you say or ask of me just because my father hired you?” Under the shadow of his visor, Hyunjin can see him roll his eyes in disbelief. “There’s lines you shouldn't cross, Hyunjin. This one is one of them.”

Hyunjin presses his lips in a thin line for a brief moment. “I might have overstepped a line with my questions, and I'm sorry for that. I just thought you might need some--”

Seungmin cuts him off with a scoff, he tossed the club to the ground in annoyance. “ _Listen_ ,” He starts in a sharp tone. “I don't know where my father scouted you or how _skilled_ you are, I'm not a fool--”

Hyunjin frowns, “I know you're not--”

Seungmin steps closer and pushes at his chest, lightly, until Hyunjin takes a step back. He draws in once more until they're a foot apart, “I said _listen._ ” He seethes, Hyunjin stares down and Seungmin takes the chance to lock eyes with him. Hyunjin can see the fury in them clear as day. “If my father told you nothing and you accepted the job, that's on _you._ If you think I owe you an explanation, I don't and I _won't_ give you any. You were hired to guard me, not ask me questions of my personal affairs."

Though Seungmin was glaring at him, Hyunjin couldn't help but admire his pride. Seungmin, who badmouths his parents and who is always so uptight, is gritting his teeth at Hyunjin and showing no sign of submission. He must know that Hyunjin has trained for years, that Hyunjin could have him pinned to the ground and out of breath in seconds. And yet he dares to step in his space, point his finger in Hyunjin’s chest with ferocious intentions until Hyunjin can't help but listen to him. He was a terrible force to be reckoned with, an absolute pain in Hyunjin’s ass, but admirable nevertheless. Hyunjin should have known it wouldn't be simple, Seungmin Kim was far from ever being an easy target. He couldn't help but look down at Seungmin in fascination.

“It's going to take a lot more than questions to get me to talk about anything, _Hyunjin_.” Seungmin says in a low hiss, almost like a whisper just between them.

If they were any closer, Hyunjin would have been able to catch it in his mouth for him to keep. 

“Sorry that took so long!” Felix’s loud voice booms from behind him, Seungmin takes a step back and the intense moment of his glare on Hyunjin is gone. “Some family stuff came up, so I'll have to leave.”

Hyunjin turns to find him frowning. “That's fine, I want to go home anyway.” Seungmin declares and Hyunjin has to bite his tongue from retorting ‘ _thought you said you didn't want to go home’._ “Could you drive me?”

Hyunjin instantly shoots eyes at Seungmin, but he refuses to meet his eyes out of sheer stubbornness. “Of course,” Felix agrees with the brightest smile Hyunjin has seen him use in the entirety of the afternoon they've been together.

Before Seungmin and Felix can begin walking away, Hyunjin decides to step in. “ _Sir_ , I am here to escort you--”

“I don't really feel like getting in a car with you right now,” Seungmin snaps back, walking over to link arms with an oblivious Felix. “If you're worried about me pulling any tricks on you, I won't. Felix is driving me home and you can follow us.”

And although Hyunjin should have put up more of a fight, Seungmin had already decided how the rest of the evening should go. That was final. Hyunjin had lost this one yet again, and Seungmin had his way.

As promised, Felix and Seungmin don't pull any tricks. Part of Hyunjin believes it might be because Felix had other things to attend to rather than Seungmin's honesty. Regardless, Hyunjin tailed after the car without a fail. When they arrived, Seungmin bid Felix a quick goodbye before getting out of the car and heading for the open doors of his home, ignoring Hyunjin completely. Hyunjin waited outside, leaning against the car to make sure Felix was completely gone before heading for the home.

“Mister Seungmin was very upset,” Li comments once Hyunjin shuts the front door. “He went straight to his bedroom, he usually has a quick snack but you must have really angered him today.”

Though he's being a snarky old man, there is a smile on his lips that brings one to Hyunjin’s own as well. “Yeah?” He questions, eyeing the stairs with amusement. He momentarily wonders what Seungmin must be up to now, if he was still even cursing Hyunjin to hell and back. “Is Mr. Kim home?”

Li nods and points down the hall, “He’s in his study.”

Hyunjin respectfully leaves after that. It's only a matter of seconds before he stands in front of his _boss's_ desk, explaining to Mr. Kim how the last couple of days had gone with Seungmin. He leaves nothing out, and although Mr. Kim seems displeased with some of the things Hyunjin tells him, he nods in understanding. He says he'll have to talk to Seungmin, reprimand him for causing Hyunjin trouble when he was there to _protect_ him.

After their conversation is over, he slides a thick envelope to Hyunjin. “Your payment,” He says nonchalantly as he picks up his pen and goes back to his documents.

Hyunjin tries to get a glimpse at them, “I thought you said I would be paid at the end of the month. It hasn't even been a week.”

“You've done a good job so far, I know Seungmin can be difficult.” He looks up at him briefly, reading glasses perched on his nose. “You will still get paid again at the end of the month, don't worry.”

Hyunjin nods and takes the envelope into his hand, it's heavy in his hold. “Do you like my red 944 Porsche?” Mr. Kim asks, innocently. When Hyunjin tells him _Yes,_ he smirks and says, “I got my wife the wrong color and I don't want to return it. Keep it.”

Hyunjin ends up with the keys to Mr. Kim fresh, barely touched 944 Porsche that night. There's not a single trace of the Kim Household left behind, not a single speck of dust or lead on the floor of the car. Hyunjin already has a car of his own, his 1980 honda accord he purchased six years ago that he left back with Minho and Changbin in case it got traced back to him. So to stand in front of the red 944 Porsche is odd and a bit unsettling. Yunho Kim must have become very fond of Hyunjin in the short time they've known one another, that or he was already preparing to buy Hyunjin until Hyunjin was bent on his knees in front of him, filled with greed for _more._

He lightly kicks the tire of the new car with a frown. The wind blows past him, pushing his hair back slightly. He has the sudden urge to smoke a cigarette though he has never picked one up in his entire life. He sighs and jams the key into the keyhole of the car, briefly looking up. He sees Seungmin, balcony doors wide open and curtains blowing back from the wind. He's pacing with a desk phone, the long curly cord twirling along the floor as he moves from one side to the other. Hyunjin squints up at him as he watches the way Seungmin’s expressions turn darker by the second. He wonders what the other person on the line must be saying to him to have Seungmin look so utterly desperate and tense.

Before Seungmin can cast a look out of his window and meet his curious eyes, Hyunjin has already slipped into the Porsche. He roars the engine loud enough for Seungmin to hear it, but he doesn't dare gaze back at him as he drives down the long path leading to the gate. Only then does Hyunjin conclude Seungmin is right. His personal affairs, besides his corrupt father, are none of Hyunjin’s concern. Allowing himself to let his mind wander beyond the mission at hand, especially in regards to Seungmin, was a free fall downwards with no return. For Hyunjin was unsure if he could land on his feet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I'm going to the bathroom. Shouldn't you write that down? You might need to tell my father that later.”

To say Seungmin was agitated again today was an understatement. From the moment Hyunjin showed up to his home, the thought of a brand new day serving as a restart, Seungmin had a lot to say about what had happened a few days ago. (“You told him what happened the day I met with Jeongin and how I left with Felix,” He snarled when Hyunjin asked him if he had breakfast already. “This is what you get paid for? To tell him what I do every single second you're with me?” Seungmin had wanted to continue, but it was far too early for Hyunjin to listen to him rant. He clicked his tongue, “I'm here to protect you. That's my only job.” Seungmin laughed at him and stalked towards the car with furious steps, “ _Oh,_ now you want to protect me? Please, you're just a watchdog for him.")

Hyunjin faces him with a frown, “What?” Seungmin questions as they head towards the bookstore’s bathroom, “Are you going to go in the stall with me just to make sure I'm not lying?”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin sighs out, tired. “I'm doing this for your own good.”

“I don't really believe that,” Seungmin chuckles rich with sarcasm, and it’s evident his intentions were always to disregard Hyunjin’s honest attempts. “I wouldn't even have any problem with this if he wasn't so fucking controlling about it and _you_ weren't so annoying.” He sucks in a sharp breath, rushing towards the bathroom door, he mumbles, “Not to mention he thinks I'm just like my mother.”

Hyunjin isn't sure what to say, if he should say anything at all. He had met Seungmin’s mother a couple days ago after their incident with him fleeing to a jewelry shop with Jeongin. She was a sophisticated woman that stalked towards Seungmin with confident strides and strict eyes. _Listen to your father, Seungmin,_ she chided him with a disapproving frown after she had witnessed him snarkily reply to Hyunjin. _When things die down, I’ll speak to him._ Her whispers meant nothing to Hyunjin, but for a while they managed to suffice Seungmin enough that he yielded.

Hyunjin waits for Seungmin outside of the bathroom. He does it out of respect for his privacy, but mostly because he knows Seungmin can’t run away from him if he waits by the door. Seungmin takes his time, and Hyunjin knows it must be because for once in the entirety of the day he’s alone. Hyunjin takes advantage of the time to take a breather for himself too.

It was only his second time this week that he had to drive and accompany Seungmin to places. For lunch they had met with Jeongin again (this time Hyunjin had gotten a table for himself so he could keep an eye on the pair), then Seungmin needed to leave early for a fitting at one of his favorite shop, and now finally they were at a bookstore Seungmin frequented. Everything seemed perfectly normal, flawlessly put in place on schedule. Hyunjin had the inkling he wouldn't be able to offer Minho or Jisung any leads at the rate everything was going.

“You're not asking a lot of questions today.” Seungmin mentions when he comes face to face with Hyunjin, who was leaning his back against the wall in order to face the door.

“You didn't really like it when I did it last time,” Hyunjin points out.

Seungmin presses his lips in a firm line at his comment and decides to walk past him, choosing to ignore him. “On the third floor there's a cafe.”

He begins his track to the elevator, Hyunjin begrudgingly trails after him without a word. It seems as if they were going to be here for a while, considering Seungmin had bought three new books and was already flipping through one of them. He was so deeply absorbed in the blank ink on the crisp, fresh pages that he was moments away from colliding with a stranger. Hyunjin catches up until he's standing beside Seungmin, swiftly wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer to his side so that he doesn't collide with the unknown man.

Seungmin yelps, dropping his book. “You should pay attention to where you're going,” Hyunjin offers in his ear. He looks up to the stranger who smiles awkwardly at them before scurrying away, he follows the stranger with a squint.

“Get your hands off of me,” Seungmin snaps, retching himself away from Hyunjin’s grip. He bends down to pick up his own book with a string of grumbles on his lips, “I know where I'm going. I don't need you to grab me like I’m some--are you even listening to me, Hyunjin?!”

 _No._ “Something's not right,” Hyunjin whispers very low, mostly to himself, but Seungmin hears it due to their proximity. On instinct, Hyunjin grabs Seungmin’s wrist and hurriedly pulls him across the bookstore towards the elevator. “I've seen him _three_ times today.”

Seungmin grips Hyunjin’s wrist tightly and roots his weight towards the heels of his feet as if to anchor himself from Hyunjin’s tugging. “ _What_?” He whispers, eyes wide in worry.

Hyunjin pauses, struck by the sheer vulnerability in his full eyes. His mouth runs dry, “I think we're being followed.” He confesses, and as soon as the words leave his mouth he wishes they hadn't.

Seungmin’s hold on his wrist tightness in fright, panically scanning his eyes around. “We have to get out of here _now,”_ He declares, trying his best to turn around and find the nearest exit of the bookstore.

Hyunjin grabs his waist again before he can get too far. He pulls him closer to his chest and Seungmin’s back collides gently with his chest. He lowers his head slightly to whisper in his ear, “I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” He promises, something along the lines of a secret whisper just between the two of them. “We can't go out the main entrance, I don't know if there's more guys outside waiting for you.”

Seungmin shakes in his hold and Hyunjin has to squeeze his upper arm in comfort. He carefully, discreetly, ushers Seungmin to move with a gentle kick to his shoe, arm removing from his waist to firmly rest on his arm. Seungmin, due to his nerves skyrocketing, glues himself to Hyunjin’s chest in desperation and fear. He stumbles a bit and slightly elbows Hyunjin when he tries to slip his book into his bag with shaky hands. Hyunjin only loosens his grip on Seungmin’s arm when they're between shelves of books, successfully blocking Seungmin from anyone’s potential view of him.

Seungmin is quick to press his back to the towering shelf of books, “You're not lying to me, right?” He utters out, chest heaving. That would be a bastard move on Hyunjin’s part considering how freaked out Seungmin looks, but he could still see how Seungmin wished-- _begged--_ for it to all be a ploy of Hyunjin’s.

The frown he gives him has Seungmin dropping down in a squat, legs giving out at his reality. Hyunjin watches the way he runs his thin fingers through his own hair in worry and distress. Hyunjin slowly lowers himself to squat in front of him. “Look at me,” Hyunjin demands and when Seungmin doesn't listen, he grabs his chin and forces him to meet his sincere eyes. “Nothing is going to happen. These guys aren't smart, I've already caught on to them. Everything will be alright.”

Seungmin’s wide eyes blink back at Hyunjin, he looks utterly unconvinced. “You don't get it. These guys--they're _dangerous.”_ He looks around nervously as if someone were to be listening to them, “My father must have done something and now they want to _kill_ me.”

Hyunjin clenches his jaw at his harsh words. “They're not going to touch you,” Hyunjin repeats in a gentle whisper of kindness. And he means it, they will walk out of this place scratch free. “I’m going to go look for an exit--”

Just as he’s stood up, he feels a heavy pull at the hem of his jacket that keeps him close. He turns back to see Seungmin, who is still squatting down, with his head turned downwards to the floor. “Don’t go.” He mumbles, his hair casting down and blocking his eyes.

Hyunjin is momentarily stunned at his actions. It was unlike Seungmin to be knees weak on the floor asking Hyunjin not to leave him. It was the first Hyunjin had ever seen him look so vulnerable and afraid. He’s normally confident, snarky and determined to make Hyunjin’s day absolute hell. But the longer Hyunjin lingers, the more Seungmin reveals how devastatingly frightened he was to be in a situation like this. Luckily for him, Hyunjin was trained for critical moments like these.

“ _Seungmin_ ,” Hyunjin addresses him with such authority that the other boy can’t help but look up at. For once, they stare into one another’s eyes for what seems to be the longest second. “Listen to me carefully, alright? We’re going to go out through the stairs and exit out back. When we’re outside, I need you to get in the car and drive a couple blocks away. I’ll meet you there.”

“ _What?_ ” Seungmin whispers, standing in an instant. His fingernails dig into Hyunjin’s wrist, he clenches his jaw to hold back from telling him. “Why can’t we just leave together?”

“I need to know who these guys are,” Hyunjin says, carefully. “And if it's true and there are more guys outside waiting, I can at least distract them while you get away.”

Seungmin shakes his head, “Hyunjin, you have nothing on you that you could use to defend yourself with.” He stares down at Seungmin with furrow brows as he continues, “You can protect me without attempting something so incredibly dangerous and _stupid_.”

Hyunjin slowly lets a smile form on his lips; it’s the first he’s ever genuinely granted Seungmin. The other boy only stares back at him incredulously, “This is my job--” He says, chuckling rather charmingly. He grabs Seungmin’s hand and places the car keys in his palm, “--and I take my job rather seriously, _sir_.”

Though it may be selfish or unethical of Hyunjin to take advantage of this moment, a moment so raw and frightening for Seungmin, it was still a possible lead. Hyunjin had made many promises before Seungmin and he would keep them because this was who he was, this is who Jinyoung chose for the job. Howbeit, Hyunjin would was a man of his word and Seungmin now his word. He and Hyunjin would leave without a scratch on themselves today.

“Come on,” Hyunjin takes his hand in his, the one that doesn’t have the car keys in it, and pulls him along the endless, towering shelves of books.

He’s critical about analyzing his surroundings, quick to guide Seungmin on the opposite side of the bookstore when the coast is clear, and even more protective about how far Seungmin trails after him. He never loosens his grip on Seungmin’s wrist, not even when Hyunjin spots the same unknown guy from earlier talking to another man as they search around near the front of the bookstore.

They wind in compromising positions often with Seungmin’s back pressed to a wall or a bookshelf and Hyunjin in his space, trying to somehow cover him the best he can. Having Seungmin so close, with Hyunjin’s fingers bruising his wrist and his breath fanning hot against his cheek, makes Hyunjin heart pick up from adrenaline. And he can't help but believe it might be because he hasn't done anything as daring as this as when he pinned Tzuyu in the gas station.

Seungmin casts a careful look up at him and Hyunjin, almost on instinct, let's his eyes fall. Throat dry and grip incredibly tight on Seungmin, Hyunjin whispers closely to his face, “Run.”

Seungmin does. He runs so fast towards the stairs with Hyunjin following closely, shielding him from behind. It's almost like an exhilarating chase, but Hyunjin is unsure what he's running from. He knows he can take these guys, but being with Seungmin makes everything all the more complicated. And Seungmin doesn't stop, but he does turn back to see if Hyunjin is close and the relief that washes on his face when he sees him, just two steps behind, is enough for them to spiral down four flights of stairs without a single stop.

Hyunjin speeds up just a bit to burst the exit door open, uncaring that it might set off an alarm inside, for Seungmin to slip out of. Once outside, Hyunjin gives Seungmin a brief moment to catch his breath before pulling him along to the place where they had parked. Seungmin coughs and gasps, but he never lets Hyunjin’s hand go.

“Remember what I told you?” Hyunjin asks and Seungmin nods his head before they rush to the car. Seungmin unlocks the door swiftly and slides into the passenger seat, Hyunjin closes the door for him and taps the window lightly for Seungmin to slide it down. “Five streets away is Garner Avenue. Park the car there and wait for me to approach you so I can take you home, I won't take long.”

Though Seungmin still looked shaken up, he complies easily with Hyunjin. Once the engine is on, he makes sure not to linger anymore than he already has. Hyunjin sees him round a corner and then he's gone. The only trace that he had been there was the smell of the engine and the crumples in Hyunjin’s shirt he had left when he desperately clutched at them.

Finding the men after Seungmin had been no problem. One of them, the one that Hyunjin had known by face now. had stumbled out of the bookstore with a scowl on his face and rapid eyes. Their gazes lock and before Hyunjin can process everything he has the man’s pinned against the brick wall of the bookstore. The gun the guy had has already been discarded by Hyunjin the moment he thought to pull it out. One kick had the heavy metal flying, scraping and sliding along the concrete floor as some bystanders shrieked in shock. He knew with the attention of them now, everyone would see them and mark them for when the police were called. That was fine; Hyunjin hadn't planned to let this man walk after everything.

“Who sent you?” Hyunjin hisses, and when the man refuses to answer, he grabs at his shirt to pull him only to slam him against the brick wall. “Answer me.”

The man grits his teeth at him and tries to fight Hyunjin, “Don't ask questions you don't want answers to.” He spews, almost too confidently as if Hyunjin hadn't already calculated what would happen to him.

He pulls his fist back and brings it forward with all the force he can muster. The man's head turns sharply at the blow to his mouth, Hyunjin winces but not from the pain but the blood that comes dripping out. “You don't want to answer me?” Hyunjin huffs the beginnings of laughter. “That's fine, you can answer to the law.”

The man, mouth full of blood, smiles at him like a mad man. Before he can say anything more, there's sounds of sirens approaching rapidly. Hyunjin sees the panic in the man’s expression, but the more he fights against Hyunjin’s grip the stronger he wills himself to keep the man in place.

“Police! Put your hands up where I can see them!”

Hyunjin slowly released the man from his grip. This time it is his turn to smirk insanely. He turns on his heels, carefully and says, “I'm with the DEA.” In one swift movement, he reaches in the pocket of his coat and flashes his badge at them. When the police approach them to examine his badge and cuff the other man, he meets the eyes of the shell shocked man. Smugly, he questions, “Does anyone have a phone? I need to make a quick call to my partners.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you want to stop by and get something to eat?” Hyunjin asks, voice gentle above the natural sounds of the car.

Seungmin, who was resting his head along the window in the backseat, shakes his head. “No,” He replies in a small tone.

He looks absolutely drained. When Hyunjin had gotten back, Seungmin was on the phone with his mother. His eyes were glazed and he had looked utterly troubled. Something about the way he looked when Hyunjin tapped the glass to get his attention, both frightened and driven by innocence, made Hyunjin realize that this was not a first time for him. He had been hunted down before and perhaps he may even have been captured. Hyunjin unconsciously felt for him. In that moment, where Seungmin looked as if he were in danger _again_ , Hyunjin realized just how unfitting this life was for him. But there was nothing Hyunjin could do for him other than what he promised, Seungmin was still Yunho’s son.

“What happened to your hand?” Seungmin questions, tone raspy and eyes inquisitive.

Hyunjin briefly looks down at his hand on the steering wheel. His knuckles were red, both from bruising and blood that wasn't his. He shrugs his shoulders and faces the road once again, “Just a scratch,” He replies, though he knows Seungmin doesn't believe him.

Still, the other boy hums and returns to look back out the window. “Thank you for earlier,” He mentions under his breath, but Hyunjin still catches it.

“Of course,” Hyunjin grips the steering wheel as the tension of the car slowly eases. There was something unsettling about Seungmin’s gratitude, it didn't feel quite right for Hyunjin to accept. “Nothing terrible happened and that's all that matters.”

Seungmin sighs and gently knocks his forehead against the cool glass. Hyunjin eyes him from the rear view mirror, “Yeah but the next time?” He pessimistically wonders. “There's always a next time.”

Hyunjin takes a moment to let his words settle in. There is silence in the car for a long minute, Seungmin uses the time to collect his thoughts and Hyunjin uses his to find his words. They meet halfway when Hyunjin flickers his eyes back to the rear view mirror and finds that Seungmin has sat up and is already gazing at him.

“Next time I'll still be here to help you out,” Hyunjin replies with sincerity because he knows Seungmin needs reassurance. He figures it must be traumatizing for a person to go through this often, Seungmin was living proof of that.

Seungmin returned to looking out the window and Hyunjin retreated to the road. The path to Seungmin's home was a long one, but it was one Hyunjin was slowly familiarizing himself with. He knew eventually the road would end and they would arrive at their destination. But until then he took comfort in the silence of the car and Seungmin’s soft snores as the sun set further and further, leaving a blanket of darkness that Hyunjin’s headlights pushed through without fail.

Eventually, Hyunjin would reach home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've managed to read all of this without getting bored of me midway, thank you so much [crying emoji]! here are my links: come talk to me, i have no stayo3 friends TT___TT
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovertonic) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lovertonic)


	2. PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'd because I am excited to have it posted and im so lazy to go over 19k rn (it is currently 3 am where I am). I will come back to edit this someday lol!  
> ps: miso is miso from the girl group dreamnote <3 i thought my girlfriend could make a lovely cameo hehe <3 enjoy and please do stick around for my end of chapter authors note!

“I haven't seen you for two weeks,” Minho deadpans, completely indifferent, as he sits in a chair with a mug of black coffee in his hands. Minho was never a fan of coffee, so for him to be lounging around with a mug meant he was anxious about _something_.

Jisung, who had papers sprawled out on the table, turns his eyes up at him and smiles in a short greeting before returning to his files. Changbin removes his large explorer binaural headphones from his ears and slides them down until they surround his neck, comfortably. In contrast to Minho, he perks up in interest when Hyunjin greets him and even sends him a small wave of welcome.

“He wants to ask where you’ve been staying,” Changbin corrects to which Minho snorts with a roll of his eyes. “Finally your off day?” He asks, spinning away from his console to give Hyunjin his attention rather generously.

Hyunjin smiles and states, “Even on my off days, I work.” Though he means it lightly, and he's sure everyone else in the room who is listening is agreeing with him, it’s true. When he's not with Seungmin, he's with the DEA and when he's not with either of them he's studying the case. “Anyway, I’ve been staying at a motel near the Kim home. It's just more convenient for me.”

“You didn't run that by me,” Minho declares from his seat, twirling the small spoon in his mug to busy himself. “Jaebeom said—”

“Minho, I call him every night for updates and that's not enough? Now you want him to come home everyday before ten pm?” Changbin interjects, a mischievous curl on his lips as he tilts his head at him. “You sound like his _wife._ ”

Minho turns his lips downwards, “This isn't a time for jokes, Changbin.” Though any other day Minho would have scoffed and went about his business, allowing Changbin to spew whatever shit he desired to stirr, today however seemed as if it was not one to be taken lightly. “I'm serious, Hyunjin. If you prefer talking to Changbin, that's _fine_ , but we must all come to an agreement at the end of the day.” He crosses a leg over the other, a brow raising as if to ask either of them to disagree with him.

Hyunjin isn't sure what he did wrong, per se, but Minho does touch on a major point in his argument. They were a unit after all. What is convenient for Hyunjin could possibly result in an absolute inconvenience to the Changbin and Minho. It was only fair that they discussed the measures Hyunjin would and _should_ take in his second job. It was principal. There were way too many enemies around, they couldn't become one another’s. Though Hyunjin knew this was more of a battle between Minho and him rather than with Changbin, still, he agreed to some extent.

Hyunjin nods, “I'm staying at Venez. It's a motel right in the middle of Woogrove and Jacksonville.” He walks over to take a seat next to Changbin, “Room number 8.”

Changbin gives Minho a look as if to say ‘ _there you go, now drop it.’_ The problem with Minho, especially in regards to Hyunjin, is that he never seemed to be pleased. “Does Yunho know you're saying there?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Minho clicks his tongue and lifts his mug to his lips. Around the rim, he says, “It's not safe to meet there. Do you often check the room for potential bugging?”

Now it's Hyunjin's turn to glance at him in annoyance, “I do it every time I leave and come back.” He presses his lips in a firm line, Minho only holds back his stare with no absolute remorse for his words. “I know how to do my job, Minho.”

“I never said you didn't.”

Hyunjin frowns, “You implied that I—”

“Would you two shut up?” This time it isn't Changbin who says it but Jisung. His palms are on the table that he's currently hunched over and he looks about ready to commit murder if Minho and Hyunjin spark an argument in the DEA office. “I'm waiting on an important call, and I don't really feel like listening to you two bicker like siblings.” He briefly turns to look at them, unimpressed yet on the verge of cursing. He looks as if he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hasn't.

Changbin continues messing with the wires of his satellite console. Distractedly, he questions, “Does it have to do with the guy Hyunjin caught?”

Jisung’s expression converts from exasperation to clear delight in a matter of a second. “Yes,” He straightens his back and meets Hyunjin’s eyes. “He complied with the interrogation as long as we provided some safety for him to get out of the country.” He gives Minho a glimpse, “Have you praised your teammate yet? This is a good lead.”

Minho flashes a grin at Jisung, one that is sharp and filled with attitude. “You have to get that call first.” He firmly retorts before going back to sip on his coffee with a stoic expression.

Jisung laughs loudly as if it were a joke. He had a lot to learn about Minho, that or he simply didn't care like Changbin. “Chan was very pleased to hear about it when I told him. He really wants to meet you all.” Jisung looks back down at his paper, a simple move but calculated so neither of them would see his expression change. There were many things Jisung wasn't telling them, Hyunjin could see it in his eyes, especially when he talked about Chan.

“When are we going to meet him again?” Changbin wonders out loud, eyes fixated on the wires. “I'll track these drug lord’s famous satellite phones before I even get to see the famous _Chan_.” He quips with a charming smirk.

Jisung, still looking down at the papers on the table, chuckles half-heartedly. Hyunjin furrows his eyes at his lack of enthusiasm, “We're all waiting for Chan’s green light.”

A moment of silence passes them, too tedious for Hyunjin but peaceful to the rest of them. “Do you trust Chan?” He can't help but interrogate.

Jisung lifts his head in a sluggardly manner that unsettles Hyunjin. “I'm still following his orders, aren't I?” Their eyes meet and Hyunjin couldn't be any more convinced that _something_ about the missions, about the orders—about _Chan_ —was leaving Jisung to fumble day in and day out, tossing and turning for what's to come next.

“I don't know Chan,” Hyunjin starts in his defense when Minho and Changbin shoot sharp eyes at him for his question. “Jaebeom trusted him and sent us here to help,” His tongue points at the inside of his cheek in thought. Pensively, he counters, “But Jaebeom didn't spend every day on a case with him like you had.”

Jisung grits his teeth almost as if he were stopping himself from lounging over the table to grab at Hyunjin’s collar. It was evident that Chan was significantly important to Jisung, if his offense meant anything. “You trust Minho and Changbin, don't you?”

Perhaps he might have thought Hyunjin would falter, become so incredibly clumsy and unconfident with his words from his own shame that Jisung would have a chance to devour him. Jisung still had a lot of learning to do. About Minho, about Changbin and most definitely about him. Hyunjin, though he may not look it, had the ability to read people very well when he tried hard enough to. Jisung was no exception. (“I respect Jinyoung for picking you,” Changbin told him one night over the phone after he'd had relayed the events of that day. “Jaebeom thinks you're just a sensitive bitch,” Hyunjin laughed at his words. “But Jinyoung thinks it's just in your nature to be in tune with the people around you. He said it serves as a reminder that's it's alright to acknowledge your emotions sometimes.”)

“I do,” Hyunjin shrugs his shoulders, ignoring the way Minho’s glare burns his skin from it’s intensity. “I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you if Minho and Changbin didn't also trust that you wanted to put all those assholes behind bars.”

Changbin’s jaw goes slack at his confession. Jisung only takes a deep breath in and laughs, sarcastically. “Now I see why Minho finds you infuriating,” He starts collecting his papers in neat piles until finally he says, “I do trust Chan. Maybe not with everything he does, but I can't even remotely comprehend what he's going through right now. My best bet is _you_ since you're on the inside too now, but I don't even know you.” He sighs out in frustration and annoyance with himself for giving Hyunjin exactly what he wanted. A confession.

“Just do us all a favor, Hyunjin,” Jisung casts a glance at him in pure defeat. “Don't immerse yourself too heavily in that world. You're going to meet good people and bad people, but don't ever get attached. I'm not even asking you this for the sake of the mission, I'm asking for the sake of your wellbeing.” He shuts the manila folder with a final slam of his hand that echoes throughout the room as a warning. “Once Chan gives us the green light, we're destroying everything.”

The air is tense, not because of Jisung and Hyunjin’s small argument but because Jisung’s words are harsh yet pleading. Above all, he seems relieved with himself almost as if this had been weighing in his mind so heavily. He witnesses the way Minho and Changbin stare at Jisung in a new light now. He can see their expressions turn to hesitation. Oddly enough, Hyunjin trusts Jisung a bit more than he did at first. Nevertheless, Jisung holds his chin upwards confidently that the right moment will come. And it will, they all better be prepared for it when it does.

Hyunjin eases back into his seat with an understanding nod. He smiles at him, this time it's sincere. “Don't worry, we're on the same page.”

It takes Jisung a second before he sends Hyunjin a smile too as a peace offering. And though Hyunjin couldn't realize it at the time, that seemed to be the onset of the mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh, Seungmin,_ ” Hyunjin watches the way Miso approaches the other boy, grabbing the folds of his jacket before patting it down softly in pity. She pouts her plump pink lips up at him, “I heard what happened to you last week. The girls and I were nearby at the time, we were all so worried.” She presses her cheek into his chest, encircling her thin arms around his waist to bring him close for a comforting embrace.

Seungmin casts a look at him, one that tells Hyunjin that he shouldn't be witnessing such an intimate moment. Hyunjin clears his throat and turns his attention to the suits lined up on a nearby rack, choosing to ignore the pair in favor of the stitching. He hadn't known Seungmin had a _girlfriend_ . Well, Yunho didn't tell him that Seungmin was seeing someone. Hyunjin wasn't even sure Seungmin’s parents knew that their son was dating, or courting or _whatever_ he was doing by holding onto Miso like his life depended on it.

“It's okay, I managed,” He heard Seungmin tell her. He sounds as if he had gone through a terrible incident alone and somehow survived all on his own. Hyunjin unconsciously rolls his eyes at them.

“I tried to visit you,” Miso tells him, sounding muffled. Hyunjin concludes they must still be locked into one another’s embrace. “My parents said now would probably not be the best time to visit you because of how _tense_ things are.”

“It's alright,” Seungmin tells her, amused by her efforts. His voice holds a gentle kindness that Hyunjin has never heard him use before on anyone else. Not even to address Felix or Jeongin, and Seungmin was undoubtedly fond of them both.

Hyunjin turns back around to witness Miso remove her cheek from Seungmin’s chest in an abrupt movement. With her arms around his waist and Seungmin’s stilled on her back to comfort her, she frowns, brows kissing in a pained expression. “Don't you dare say you're _fine_ , you're _not_ fine.”

Seungmin chuckles at her worry, fondly running his hands down her arms to untangle her tight grip on his waist. He looks down at her and sends her a charming smile, one that will satisfy anyone if they had the pleasure to witness it. Hyunjin, however, isn't quite convinced.

“But I am okay,” He procedures with removing her arms.

She pouts once again. When she notices Seungmin will not bulge, she sighs atlas and slowly detaches herself from him. “Are you at least feeling better than the last time?” She whispers between them, but she's still rather loud.

Seungmin instinctively flickers his eyes towards Hyunjin as if to confirm that he had heard her. Hyunjin narrows his eyes only briefly at Seungmin when they share a glance. Seungmin's smile dissipates and all that is left is his lips pressed in a firm line of disapproval. Hyunjin decides to yield first by looking away, again, because he's absolutely certain Seungmin will glare at him for seconds, minutes, _hours_ to prove a point. Besides, Hyunjin doesn't really want to hear Seungmin rant on and on in the car about privacy that Hyunjin is _not_ giving him. And Hyunjin would much rather not have to remind him that he's doing it for his own good. That, and because his father is asking for it.

“Yes.” Seungmin firmly responds to her.

Hyunjin hears her sigh one final time before her heels are clicking against the marble floor. She passes Hyunjin to touch the rack of suits in admiration. She looks over her shoulder at him and with a genuine smile, she asks, “Are you going to Hyewon’s birthday party?”

Hyunjin turns back to Seungmin, just in time to witness him roll his eyes. “My family was invited,” He curls his lips as if his own words have left a bad taste in his mouth. “My _father_ especially wants us to attend.”

Miso clicks her tongue in disapproval, seeming to be on the save wavelength as Seungmin. She places her hand on her chest, offering commiserations, “Poor girl. They're treating her twenty-first as a place to discuss personal affairs.”

Seungmin walks over to stand next to her along the racks of suits. Hyunjin decides to scan the lonely shop in pure boredom. They were out shopping for—what Hyunjin seemed to piece—Hyewon’s birthday party. Seungmin, although his frown was enough when he mentioned going, would still need to attend. Hyunjin gathered that he had wanted to go anyway because Hyewon seemed to be someone Seungmin considered a friend. However, the disdain in his eyes when he spoke about how his father impling it was crucial the family all be present in high spirits gave Hyunjin all his answers. This wasn't for Hyewon, it was an opportunity for everyone in the industry to meet and discuss the real issues playing out in the background.

“When do they not?” Seungmin retorts, sounding as if he had given up something Hyunjin wasn't sure of.

Miso doesn't answer him—warrant Seungmin didn't quite want a literal response back from her. Instead she pulls a suit off the rack and holds it against Seungmin’s chest in thought. Carefully, she reveals, “Yukhei is back from Columbia.”

Hyunjin witnesses the way Seungmin tenses at the name. Another person he hadn't heard of prior that seemed to be significant to Seungmin. “Really?” Expression impassive, he pushes the suit away in a gentle push. “I didn't know he was back. He probably only came for the party.” He shrugs, aloof.

Miso bites her bottom lip as if to reprimand herself for telling Seungmin that bit of information. She sets the suit back on the rack and hurriedly tries to cover her tracks, “You know what? Let me call someone to help us out.” Her body language goes oddly haywire, her blush darkening on her cheeks. “Let’s find the best outfit for you.”

She spins on her heels, briefly casting Hyunjin an ungainly smile, before disappearing to find someone for assistance. Upon her disappearance, Seungmin strides over to the lounging seats with a glazed look in his eyes. Hyunjin witnessed the incessant rumination of Miso’s words exhaust Seungmin till he reached a point of no return. Seungmin, staring off into the distance, surprises Hyunjin when a sneer makes itself a comfortable home on his rosy lips. Then, finally, he snickers out in a mix of rage and disbelief.

Hyunjin approaches him, confidently, until Seungmin’s leering gaze is no longer off in the distance but rather at Hyunjin’s legs. Clenching his jaw, Hyunjin refuses to give into his nature of commenting on Seungmin’s sudden shift of emotions. Though the words are crawling along his throat, even if he tries to swallow them down, Seungmin seems to be on the verge of snapping.

Seungmin blinks, perilous eyes now gazing up at Hyunjin through his lashes. Lowly, he hisses out, “ _What?_ ”

Hyunjin’s intentions were never to further Seungmin’s anger, but to extinguish it as best as he could. Though sometimes Seungmin’s gestures—his words, his damned _attitude_ —ignite a fuel in Hyunjin to push back, harder. “Should I tell Miss Miso you’re needed at home?” Even so, Hyunjin is willing to kindly whisk him away from an uncomfortable situation.

Seungmin scoffs, “For what?” He leans back into the black, leather armchair with a leg over the other. Hyunjin towers over him, but Seungmin never once faces the dagger that is inferiority. “Tired of tagging along? That’s fine. You can quit if it bothers you so fucking much.”

Square one.

Hyunjin has never moved past square one when it came to Seungmin. He, on the other hand, was well ahead of Hyunjin. Seungmin was sharp, calculated, had made friends with his exasperation that it seemed to be like second nature for him. Hyunjin had thought at first that the looks, the words, the gestures didn’t quite fit Seungmin. The more he examines him though, the more he sees Seungmin, he realizes that the other boy seems to find comfort in his own intense emotions. The anger would not betray him, it would only help Seungmin search for an outlet. Happiness, however, could easily slip from his grasp if someone else stole it.

“You’re upset,” Hyunjin deadpans. If Seungmin wishes to use him as an outlet, Hyunjin would be just as unforgiving. “The reason isn’t me this time, so _forgive me_ if I don’t understand.” He hisses, insincere yet somehow still managing to be polite. “I know you don’t want to be here anymore. So, I’ll ask you _again_ , Seungmin. Do you want to leave?”

Seungmin grits his teeth at him. He sits up straight, legs spreading slightly and fingers gripping the edge of the arm chairs in protest. Hyunjin would never drag him out unless it was absolutely necessary. Seungmin seems unaware of that, he looks about ready to jump Hyunjin if he tries it.

Daringly, Seungmin openly scowls at him. “What are you going to do?” He gives Hyunjin a once over, “Pull me out of here against my own will?” He raises a brow in a challenging manner.

“No, I won’t.” Hyunjin clenches his jaw at him, “But a simple answer of yes or no will suffice, _thanks_."

Seungmin scoffs at him, momentarily looking away towards the glass windows overlooking the streets filled with people. "I'm not going anywhere," He turns his sharp eyes back at Hyunjin with a hiss on his lips. "We're staying here."

Hyunjin purses his plump lips at him, "Fine." He snaps back with a furrow in his brows. Seungmin seems shocked by his response, Hyunjin only turns his eyes elsewhere to let the other boy know he's done with their conversation.

“Finally,” Seungmin slips out with an angered smirk. “Your entire act was seriously pissing me off. You hate this as much as I do.” Though he might not mean it that way, his words reach Hyunjin’s ears like an insensitive accusation.

Hyunjin barely glances at him when he nonchalantly replies, “You really don’t make this job easy.” And because Hyunjin is just as upset, he hisses out, “You're directing all your anger at me when I'm only here to ensure that you're safe.”

Seungmin scoffs, “I'm starting to miss the last bodyguard.” He laughs quietly, sarcastically to himself. “At least the last one didn't stick his nose into my affairs—actually, he didn't speak at all.”

Hyunjin grits his teeth and sharply retorts, “If silence is what you want, silence is what I'll give you.”

Seungmin seems to want to continue their argument; it's on the tip of his tongue, daringly willing to take a leep. Before he can angrily start again, like a roaring engine that's been at rest for years, Miso comes back. She has a worker, another woman, following her side as she rambles about something that has happened to her earlier that day with a chuckle on her lips. When Hyunjin lands his eyes on Seungmin once again, he has to hold back a snicker at how quickly he is to collect himself and slip on a facade. He was unarguably fascinating to watch. The many sides of Seungmin with the various people he interacted with, including his snarky side directed towards him, was undeniably intriguing to Hyunjin.

"Sorry for the long wait," The woman greets them with a polite smile. She gestures towards the rack of suits, "These are our latest collections. We do have more in the back if none of these interested you. Would you like a dressing room?"

Seungmin blinks at her from his seat. Miso steps in with a handful of clothing, "I think you should try these on, Seungmin." She smiles at him with an encouraging look, "I think they'd look really nice on you."

Though Seungmin looks unwilling to try anything on. For once, Hyunjin doesn't witness Seungmin argue. "Sure," Is all he says before following the worker towards the dressing rooms.

Hyunjin has half the mind to follow Seungmin just because the look Miso gives him after she's finally acknowledged him is absolutely devilish. "So you're Seungmin's new bodyguard,” She taps her index finger on her cheek as she scans him from head to toe. "You're very handsome, but I'm sure you know that."

Hyunjin uncomfortably shifts on his feet, "Thank you.” He decides to quietly reply, expression cool.

Miso's smile grows bigger, "Come sit." She points to the couch besides her seat. "He'll probably be a minute. Seungmin's a bit of perfectionist." She pats the leather to beckon Hyunjin one last time.

Hyunjin decides to take her offer. He slowly rests back into the couch, "Yeah, I know." He nods his head in understanding, knowing far too well how obsessed Seungmin was with perfection.

Miso peers at him from her seat, "How's it like? Working for a man like Yunho? Is it exciting?" Her eyes are wide and hungry for angers. Though her curiosity is rather attractive, it leaves Hyunjin to ponder her real intentions.

Hyunjin sends her an awkward smile, one that fools her into believing he isn't guarded. "It's not that exciting." He promises, "Seungmin gives me a bit of a hard time.” Miso chuckles with a nod, “But when he needs to comply, he does.”

“I'm surprised you're not gone by now,” Miso confesses with a grin. “He made you seem like a total asshole, but I figured he must have been exaggerating. He considers you as a punishment.”

Hyunjin raises a brow at her words, “Punishment?” He echoes in confusion, he's not sure he understands what she means.

Miso nods once more, she seems to have decided on something through her own means. “Yunho has managed to tie Minkyeung and Wonpil in, but Seungmin refuses to.” She shakes her head, a hand coming to her chest in pity. “My father always says keep business away from home. I guess not everyone thinks the same.”

He licks his dry lips before carefully saying, “It's dangerous if he's left alone.”

“True,” She drops her hand, expression turning stern. “But if you _really_ think about it, he's not involved in that mess.” Miso clicks her tongue in disdain, “You go back and report everything to Yunho, who are you really helping?”

Her question is sharp and critical. Unlike her previous smiles and laughter directed towards him, her eyes are unkind. Hyunjin should have known, she was Seungmin's friend ( _or girlfriend?_ ) after all. Felix had done the same when he chose to ignore Hyunjin's existence, all for the sake of Seungmin. Jeongin had steered the conversation away to avoid a deeper dispute. These were people who Seungmin trusted, people who knew much more than a simple case file told Hyunjin.

“There are people who want to hurt him,” Hyunjin points out in one final defense.

Miso sighs. She seems saddened by the reminder of their reality, Hyunjin almost wishes he hadn't mentioned it. “That is where I agree with you, but telling Yunho everything about Seungmin isn't protecting him.”

Hyunjin is stunned for a moment at her words. “Are you implying Seungmin's father would harm him?”

Miso’s shrug leaves an unsettling feeling in Hyunjin’s chest, “I'm not sure. Shouldn't you know? You're the one working for Yunho after all.”

Now would be the ideal time to get information out of Miso. She seems to ramble easily, seems to open up a lot rather than any of Seungmin's other friends. If Hyunjin worded everything correctly, he's sure he could unveil some secrets from her. Miso appeared to be so deeply in love with Seungmin, Hyunjin wondered if she would reveal it all to him if Hyunjin promised to protect Seungmin from his own father. She was convinced that Yunho was a terrible man; everyone wished to see their enemy fall at some point.

“Seungmin, you look _stunning!_ ” Hyunjin watches the way Miso’s expression shifts to one of delight. She stands, leaving Hyunjin with thousands of questions he could have asked her in favor of Seungmin.

“What were you talking about?” Seungmin questions from behind him. Hyunjin hasn't turned around to look at him, but he's certain there's a look of displeasure on his face.

“Nothing important,” Miso hurriedly responds.

Hyunjin sighs softly to himself before finally standing from the couch. It's clear that the conversation is over, he won't get anything out of Miso now that Seungmin has reappeared. He frowns, brows furrowed angrily at himself for letting a chance slip so foolishly, as he turns to find Seungmin already scowling at him. Hyunjin watches the way Miso busily undoes the first two buttons of Seungmin’s silky dress shirt, boldly exposing more flawless skin. Seungmin continues to stare him down with pursed lips, but Hyunjin can no longer be bothered by him. Especially when Miso steps back, a proud curl on her lips, so Hyunjin can actually see him.

Seungmin looks absolutely chic in a long sleeve silk shirt. The paisley pattern of his shirt is decorated in colors of golden and blue, a scheme that does him great justice. He's tucked one flap in and left the other cooly out for a more casual vibe. His shirt’s—thanks to Miso’s diligent work—undone buttons compliment the relaxed look his outfit has. Hyunjin’s eyes trace him, unconsciously halting along his exposed collarbones and the pale skin of his upper chest. The shirt is slightly larger than needed to be, though it hangs rather attractively on him that Hyunjin can't help but admit to his beauty. Seungmin was rather stunning, even when he stood there, golden and blue, with a glare.

“You look amazing,” Miso praises. Hyunjin can't disagree with her, not when the silk shirt fits him so well. She turns her head to Hyunjin then, her deliberate smirk in clear view. “What do you think, Hyunjin? Doesn't Seungmin look amazing?”

Her question appears to be innocent but Hyunjin still swallows it down, hard. He glances briefly at Seungmin to find the other boy tilting his chin up at him, stubbornly, but only managing to expose more skin to Hyunjin unconsciously. The pale skin of his neck—an empty canvas that calls for violet and red to be adored along his adam’s apple—challenges Hyunjin’s mind to race against its own will. The more he looks at Seungmin, the more Hyunjin discovers, the more his curiosity betrays him.

He flickers his eyes at him to which Seungmin stares back unyieldingly. In a moment of weakness, in a confession that Hyunjin will retreat later when he tosses and turns about Seungmin at night, he confesses, “You look amazing.”

Though he won't admit it now, the look of astonishment that knocks Seungmin’s fierce glare off his expression is well worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The alarming sound of Jisung slamming the phone gets all of their attention in an instant. The smile on his lips is huge and wicked, and the look in his eyes is absolutely charged. He looks like a complete contrast of himself in comparison to other days. Today, he seems about ready to take on the entire case on his own.

“We got a couple confessions out of him,” He reveals to them all with excitement lacing every word. He turns to the secretary, a young woman in her early twenties, and commands quickly. “Megan, get Chan on the phone _now_.”

Minho sighs out in relief, “Finally. What did he confess?”

“Department said he confessed who he worked under, his motives, and where some of Yunho’s people are hiding the shipments in California.” Jisung turns to look at Hyunjin, “Apparently Yunho fucked over a couple of guys in Oklahoma and they tried to hold Seungmin hostage until he paid back the damage he caused with interest.”

“Hostage?” Changbin echoes with a shake of his head, “They would have killed the poor kid even if Yunho paid. These guys don't care.”

Changbin’s words leave a terrible taste in Hyunjin's mouth. Jisung shrugs indifferently and says, “Seungmin is fine, Hyunjin took care of that.”

Minho claps his hands together then and swiftly stands, “What's next? We bust Yunho’s home now that we have some evidence of his drug trading?”

Hyunjin makes a noise of disagreement, “His home in Woogrove is armed.” Minho turns to look at him with a raise in his brow, “I hadn't been able to communicate with him properly since he's been busy, but yesterday I visited his home at two am after he called. His pool boy almost blasted a few rounds at me.”

“Fuck,” Changbin says.

“That's something you tell us beforehand, Hyunjin,” Minho hisses out with a sharp look. “You must communicate with _us_. What would happen if we had shown up to arrest him?”

Hyunjin purses his lips at him, “You'd be outnumbered.” From the snarl Minho gives him, he concludes his partner hadn't really liked his response.

“Don't start an argument right now,” Jisung warns them with a pointed finger. “We can't arrest him, we don't have enough evidence. He has many people working for him, this man never gets his hands dirty. We have to catch him when he slips,” He gives Minho sharp eyes. “In the meantime, we'll start taking every one of his people until eventually he has no one to hide behind.”

Minho grits his teeth but yields in the end. “Fine, then I'm assuming we're going to go after this dude's boss?”

“Yes,” Jisung begins tidying his desk. “First we have to bust a couple of places where they're packing their shit.” Upon his words they all begin to move. Now this was a lead, a dangerous but significant lead.

Megan, the secretary, scrambles into the room with the phone in her hand. “Jisung!” She alerts him, “Chan is on the phone, he wants to speak to you.”

Jisung nods at her before sending them a bright smile to the rest of them. He seemed pleased to hear that his partner was on the line, eager to discuss and prepared for combat. Hyunjin watched as he grew a bit more confident thus making everyone around him spin in anticipation. Jisung plucks the phone from her hold, but before answering it, he cheekily says, “Be prepared boys! Looks like there will be some action around here after all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This piece is a part of a stunning collection from an artist named Hiroshige,” The woman motions towards the painting that hangs beautifully on a pale wall. Her smile is vibrant and encouraging, “We will be auctioning the artwork in a few minutes.”

Seungmin nods his head and waves his auctioning fan, “It’ll be on the first floor, correct?”

She beams back. “Yes,” Hyunjin watches as she hands Seungmin a pamphlet with what he assumes might be more information on the artists.

Seungmin thanks her and then in a blink she's gone, leaving Seungmin to admire the artwork. Hyunjin is only a couple steps behind him, watching Seungmin gaze at the art in silence. Apparently Hyewon had a knack for extravagant pieces that she could decorate her new home with. And from what Hyunjin seemed to collect, Seungmin was a rather generous and immensely considerate gift giver to those he cherished.

Seungmin is uncharacteristically silent, mind racing along the endless twirls and lines of colors, that Hyunjin has to pause in his own thoughts. Today, unlike most, was calm. Seungmin had communicated how his schedule was for the day and had even cooperated with Hyunjin when he mentioned how his mother requested for him to be brought home before dinner. The silence, the stoic expressions, had done the opposite of bringing tranquil. Like an unforgiving tropical storm that preyed on those who trusted the calm, Hyunjin chose not to be blinded by the abrupt peace.

“What do you think about this piece?”

Hyunjin blinks. “What?”

Seungmin tosses him a brief look over his shoulders, unamused. “What do you think about this piece?” He repeats, this time firmer than the first, before turning back to art.

Hyunjin has never had an artistic eye. He could appreciate the visuals of some famous pieces, but he couldn't quite formulate his thoughts beyond the simple words of: “It's nice.”

Seungmin finally turns to look at him, “I know that.” He purses his lips at him in a manner that clearly showed he thought Hyunjin was doing this—being an ass, he thought Seungmin would say—intentionally. “I'm asking if you think Hyewon would like it.”

Hyunjin refrains from giving him a snarky reply. He’s not sure what exactly Hyewon would appreciate from an artwork. He still decides to glance beyond Seungmin and towards the painting in order to consume its details. The artist, Hiroshige, has managed to capture a beautiful scenery of winter. The landscape is colored in blues, white and grey to allow Hyunjin to feel the cool breeze that always passes through the seams of coat in winter. The snow that covers the thin trees reminds of him of his childhood back in Korea when he would plant himself on the ground to make snow angels against his mother's scolding. There are even faceless people that trudge through the thick layers of snow with an umbrella open to stop the flakes from hitting their warm skin as they cross a bridge. The sky is painted a light blue before it darkens the higher he looks, looking gloomy yet somehow evoking an emotion of warmth within Hyunjin the more he follows the strokes of paint.

Hyunjin concludes labeling the art as simply nice was an understatement. The piece was similar to receiving a kiss from winter herself as she managed to leave a warm blush on anyone’s cheek as a reminder that she had arrived.

“It reminds me of my childhood,” He decides to confess, eyes following the cool river as it wrapped around a hill. “I really like winter.”

Seungmin hums at his response, seeming pleased. “Me too,” He confesses back, successfully managing to surprise Hyunjin with his response. He turns away from him and returns his gaze to the painting with furrowed brows. For a moment he's silent before he nods in confirmation to his own thoughts. “I think Hyewon would like it.”

“Should we go downstairs now?” Hyunjin questions when he witnesses a few people file down the stairs or stride across the room, clenching their bright red auctioning fans in determination, to find the nearest elevator.

Seungmin barely acknowledges the movements, eyes glazed with nostalgia as he falls on the trails of falling snowflakes painted. “Yeah,” He murmurs, and still he doesn't move until someone downstairs begins speaking into a mic.

They follow the crowd down the stairs until they reach the first floor where the chairs are beginning to fill. Hyunjin sees the woman from earlier smiling into the mic as she motions to the projector, a tiny control in her palm to help her glide through the slides with ease. Seungmin passes him to sit in the back row, choosing the last seat in the end in one gracious movement. Naturally, there is a vacant seat besides him for Hyunjin to take but it seems almost outlandish for them to be close without a vile remark on their tongues or a sharp glare directed to one another. In a deliberate thought, Hyunjin decides to stay behind and stand near the wall with a few other bystanders who appear to have no intentions on joining the bidding.

Hyunjin has never witnessed a live bidding in action before today. Some paintings sell fairly easy, but the prices are exceptionally high for pieces of what he assumes are simple splattered colors. (“This painting by Zerche magnificently highlights the emotional turmoil the cycle of life may bring from start to finish. He calls this piece _Rytmisk död_ meaning rhythmic death.” Hyunjin had only furrowed his brows, head tilted in confusion, as he followed the lines of blue, green, red until no color but a rich black was left.) Other paintings and sculptures are slightly more difficult to obtain. He watches the red bidding fans lift in the air at rapid speed as buyers compete for the pieces as if they were shields to compliment their red dagger swords. It isn't until someone surrenders, lips pursed and decorates their expressions, at the terribly high price that the battle halts.

Seungmin’s desired art eventually makes its grand appearance on the screen after a while of another round of smooth sailing between bidders. Upon the sight of the beautiful winter piece, Hyunjin studies the way Seungmin straightens his back in attention. The bidding for _Hatsuyuki_ begins at five thousand before escalating in a matter of seconds to an astounding forty thousand dollars. Seungmin never seems to flinch at the numbers, only raising his bidding fan higher with an absurd amount of determination that would make any person crumble. At that moment, Hyunjin admires him from afar. Though many people turn back at him with a brow raised high and lips curled upwards to witness Seungmin be so foolishly obstinate, he continues to flash the vibrant red with an inscrutable expression. And perhaps Seungmin was never as foolish as they all thought him to be considering by the end of the hour he managed to out bid his opponents at a gargantuan price.

A hundred thousand dollars.

“Careful with the painting,” Seungmin admonishes with observant eyes as Hyunjin slips the artwork into the backseat of the car with gentle hands.

“You'll have to sit in the passenger seat,” Hyunjin concludes once the piece has successfully taken most of the space in the back, leaving no room for Seungmin to sit.

He turns in time to witness Seungmin consider his possibilities only to find there aren't many. Seungmin frowns, mostly to himself, before opening the passenger door and slipping in without further argument. Hyunjin sighed quietly to himself before shutting the car door and leisurely making his trip towards the driver’s seat. Turning the key to start the engine, Hyunjin glimpses at Seungmin. He was facing away from him, eyes focusing out the window to watch the sun set. Hyunjin could vaguely see his expression reflect along the window. His eyes were drained as they narrowed in response to the gleams of light that pierced into the car.

“Are we going to stay here all night?” He drawled out, open palm coming out to where the sun’s rays beamed down into his lap. He closed his fist around the beams as if to capture it, absentmindedly.

Hyunjin is momentarily silent, eyes too fixated on Seungmin attempting to hold the rays in his hand. It's physically impossible, but to witness Seungmin, sitting comfortably in the front seat with tired yet pleased eyes, is mesmerizing somehow. The light that peaks through the car briefly paints the once dark tips of his hair to a flattering light brown. The same thing happens to his lashes and eyes, taking on a lighter color that is nothing short of beautifully sunkissed. Without much thought, Hyunjin reaches out to hover his hand above Seungmin’s—not daring to touch him, _no_ —-joining him in a failed attempt to capture the sun ray.

Seungmin whips his head up to look at him. His startled expression is _beautiful_ yet confused, Hyunjin loses all confidence in that moment and retreats. “Sorry,” He chuckles quietly to himself. “Did you even realize you were doing that for five minutes now?”

Seungmin’s innocent, confused, wide eyes narrow upon hearing Hyunjin tease him. Even with the change of expression, Hyunjin finds that he doesn't change his mind about the sight. _Beautiful_.

Hyunjin’s laughter dies down but his heartbeat picks up speed to match the sounds of the roaring engine of the car, engulfing him in an intense dance. Seungmin tilts his head at him as if what Hyunjin had said was peculiar. “Have you been staring at me for five minutes?” He wonders, curiously.

Hyunjin swallows hard and furrows his brows at him, “No.” He turns away, but not in time to see the smug curl of Seungmin’s lips rise.

The drive to Seungmin’s home in Woogrove is filled with the sounds of the radio. The music, set at a low volume, fills the car with continuous hit tunes. Occasionally, Seungmin will mindlessly tap his fingers along his legs to match the rhythm of the music. Having him sit in the back seat is not a problem for Hyunjin, but to have Seungmin in the passenger seat, close enough to smell his expensive cologne, has proven itself to be distracting. If Hyunjin turns his gaze to him, Seungmin will notice, if Hyunjin hums along to the music, Seungmin will hear him, if he shifts, Seungmin will sense him. Though he's had Seungmin pressed closely to him before, this time Hyunjin is not hiding behind an objective to protect Seungmin. Even so, the proximity brings an oddly comforting silence the longer they stay within one another’s space.

Somewhere between music pauses and Seungmin’s fifth yawn of exhaustion, Hyunjin feels inclined to spark a conversation. He flickers his eyes to the rear view mirror where he can see the painting snugly resting, he turns back to the road. “Was Hatsuyuki worth it?” He questions.

Expecting Seungmin to snarkily respond _yes,_ he’s surprised when he mumbles out rather languorously, “Probably not.”

“What?” Hyunjin turns to examine him briefly. Seungmin continues to stare out the window, eyes blinking slowly and beginning to droop. “Why would you pay so much for it then?”

Perhaps it's the fact that Seungmin is visibly drained from an intense bidding or sleepy due to a long day, he seems more willing to answer Hyunjin’s questions today. “Felt better to just get rid of that money,” Seungmin shrugs, murmuring quietly to himself in a pleased tone.

Though he may appear to be spoiled, Hyunjin can't help but play his words in his head. _That money,_ the very money his father had landed into his own hands from someone else’s blood, tears and deception. Seungmin wanted to rid himself of it. He desired to clear his own hands of his father’s terrible work and instead replace it with beautiful art. The heavy weight of the bloody bills would no longer weigh him down, all that would simply remain is a piece of the first snow falling. A kiss from winter that would numb him long enough that he'll forget where the bad memories came from and how long they've stayed.

In a way it was selfish of him to give someone else a beautiful gift from his own father’s mistakes simply because it made him feel better of himself. Nevertheless, Hyunjin respected his purpose. Having worked for the Kim’s for a little over two months now, he couldn't deny that Seungmin continuously proved him wrong with his words, actions, motives. Unconsciously, Hyunjin had begun to take a liking to Seungmin. He wondered if he too prayed on the downfall of his father, he wondered if they could share the same goals. He wondered—though they were on opposite sides—if they could be friends.

Hyunjin, though he isn't sure if he should ever admit this, might have been wrong. Seungmin’s determination to rid himself of the filth and replace it with a painting that trapped him in an illusion was utterly foolish of him to do. He could never fully wipe his hands clean of his father’s decisions, but even so one thing was certain. Seungmin was not his father. He could try to separate himself for his reality in a tiresome maze that would make anyone with an inadequate amount of determination give up. Seungmin was smart enough to know he couldn't completely run from the truth, but foolish enough to try desperate attempts to blind himself. Still, Hyunjin hoped Seungmin would one day find the exit to his maze.

And if Seungmin allowed him to, Hyunjin would readily try to help him escape.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Everyone put your hands in the air! _Right now!_ ” Minho hisses in a shout, gun loaded and pointing directly at the men and women in front of them that are loading a semi-trailer truck.

There's about ten people that halt, eyes widening in horror and hands slowly lifting up in the air upon their orders. Hyunjin carefully stands next to Minho and raises his gun, finger resting along the trigger just in case something happens. He narrows his eyes in order to scan the room as the rest of the men, including Jisung and Changbin, who also have their guns drawn out, file into the warehouse.

“Get on the floor,” Hyunjin authoritatively snaps at the people. When one of them refuses to move quick enough, he flashes the gun at him with a scowl. _“Get on the floor._ ” He approaches him until the gun is just inches away from his forehead, only then does the man kneel.

As more officers space out in the warehouse the more willing to surrender the people become. It's evident in some of their scared expressions that they are just random civilians contracted to do some work. If they had been dealing with actual drug lords Hyunjin is almost certain there would have already been a shootout. No one attempts to get away and Hyunjin is glad they listen to their commands because he was afraid he'd have to use the bullets in his gun and he never quite liked when he had to.

Jisung tucks his gun into his holster when he's certain all of them have his back. He approaches the giant semi-trailer truck and lifts his shades to reveal an expression of astonishment, “Holy shit.” He curses when peering in, “There’s a fuck ton of marijuana in here.”

“Really?” Changbin slips his gun into the space between his pants and belt. “Guess our dear friend _Viper_ didn't set us up after all.” He chuckles as he approaches Jisung.

 _Viper_ was the alias they had given the man Hyunjin had captured. Turns out he hadn't lied about the whereabouts of the next truck loading. He provided great assistance in the drug bust and in return they would protect him from the others in the business who wouldn't take kindly to a betrayer. It was always a fair trade until it wasn't.

“How much is in there?” Hyunjin curiously wonders. He whistles over a couple officers to take his and Minho’s place before his arms go lax from pointing his gun.

Jisung, now standing inside the truck, scratches his head in thought. “Easily about a million worth of marijane,” He says notes.

“Fuck,” Changbin jumps onto the truck to stand besides Jisung. He says with a grin, “They're gonna hate finding out about this one.”

Minho turns back to the loaders, “Where was this going to?” He asked a woman, one that was avoiding the eyes of the police and seemed absolutely shellshocked.

The woman shook her head rapidly, “We don't know. They never tell us, we just load the truck.”

Minho squints his eyes down at her. He seems willing to press the question but thankfully he notes the tears brimming to the woman’s eyes and drops it. He stares down each of the people with a sharp glare, “You all will be taken to the county jail where you will await interrogation. If you cooperate with us, we will ensure that your sentences may be lifted or light. Understood?”

“We don't know anything,” A man pleads off to the side on his knees. He flickers his eyes at Hyunjin, beggingly, “They threatened to kill us if we asked too many questions.”

From the way he shakes, Hyunjin can only conclude that they must have been traumatized into staying silent. The men and women in this room must have witnessed something incredibly horrid before his eyes. Hyunjin can only hope it wasn't something as gruesome as the death of an innocent. And as much as he wished, he knew that must have been the only reason when he witnessed another man off to the side in shambles from staring at the gun in front of him.

“Someone must know something,” Hyunjin tells them with a firm look in his eyes though his heart went out to them in empathy. “No matter how small or seemingly insignificant, you all can tell us anything. We will protect you.”

Someone snickered at his words, unconvinced. Hyunjin tries to find the person but then Jisung calls their names and he is pulled back to the mission. “Quit standing there and come help Changbin and I unload this truck. My clothes are starting to smell from the fucking weed.” He takes a sniff of his blue jean jacket in disdain.

Hyunjin turns away from the loaders in favor of listening to Jisung’s commands. Changbin tosses him a pound of weed that is securely wrapped in a block. “What are we going to do with all this shit?” He hears Minho day from besides him.

Jisung tosses Minho a block, “What else?” He retorts rather busily, “We're burning all this fucking trash. We can't leave any behind for those fuckers to come back and take. We have to get rid of all of it.”

It's a while to unload the truck completely, but with the help of some police officers they manage to do it in under an hour. They escort the people out, guns still aimed, one by one in order to avoid collusion and disorder. The police officers slip the people in the backseat of their cars as another two officers drive off with the semi-trailer truck. In the meantime Hyunjin is ordered by Jisung to retrieve the gasoline tank from his car. When he returns to the warehouse it’s empty except for Minho, Changbin and Jisung. Minho is smoking a cigarette as Changbin and Jisung casually chat with an enormous pile of marijuana in front of them.

“Shouldn't we have placed all the weed outside?” Hyunjin curiously asks when he hands Jisung the gas tank.

“Nah,” He says as he begins to drop the liquid over as many blocks as he can reach before running out. “Why leave this place open so they can attempt to use it again? Better to just burn everything.”

Hyunjin hums in understanding. He watches as Jisung sets the gas tank down and reaches into his back pocket to pull out a box of matches. In one swift movement, he has a lit match caught between his fingers for a brief moment before he drops it. Hyunjin watches as the match expands, rapidly consuming the marijuana blocks in large flames.

Minho throws his cigarette into the fire with a satisfied look in his eyes, “I think we're done here.” He begins to leave the warehouse before the smoke becomes too much to handle.

Changbin trails after him, “I'm going to call the fire department.”

For a brief silent moment, Jisung and Hyunjin’s eyes meet for the expanding fire. Jisung smiles kindly at him, “Satisfied of yourself yet? This was your bust.”

Hyunjin chuckles and motions for them to step out. Jisung follows, and once they're outside where the fresh air is blowing and the sun is unforgivingly he tells him with a sharp smirk, “Not even close.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hongseok pats Hyunjin down with a cheeky smile on his lips, “Sorry.” He says, sounding everything but. “New rules now since things are getting pretty heated around here.”

Hyunjin, with his arms extended out and his feet parted, rolls his eyes at him. “I've noticed.” He pressed his lips in a firm line to show his disdain, “I was fairly surprised to see the new gardener point a gun at my car window when he approached me. I especially enjoyed it when he told me he'd _kill_ me if I didn't give him any identification.” Hongseok stands in front of him and motions for him to drop his arms with a laughter that irritates Hyunjin to no end.

“Like I said,” He smugly starts once more. “New policies. If you don't like them you can always quit though you do seem to enjoy the company and pay. Am I wrong, Hwang?”

Hyunjin raises a sharp brow at him, dropping his hands to his side with a loud _smack._ “What the fuck does that mean, _Yang_?” He snaps back, disgruntled.

Hongseok shrugs with his canines flashing devilishly at him. He seems to be in a mood to cause annoyance, particularly wanting to make Hyunjin hiss in rage. “Nothing,” His response does in fact tease at Hyunjin’s temper. “Boss is in his study. You might not want to keep him waiting too long, he's been really bitchy these days.”

“Wonder why,” he muses.

Hongseok shrugs once more with a pointed look. “If I were you, I wouldn't ask why.”

After his warning, he leaves Hyunjin alone to travel to Yunho’s study room. As Hyunjin starts his path, he notes that the home is oddly empty inside for a casual Sunday morning. He can't help but raise a brow in question as the study’s tall, wooden double doors come close and closer into view. With a fist balled in the air, he's only a second away from knocking before he hears muffled voices come from further down the hall. Hyunjin remains in his spot for a while, trying to make out the sounds to no avail. His hand drops to the knob of the door and he debates momentarily at what he should do. He reasons that it could be nothing but the maids discussing their duties, but the moment he hears it, the familiar laughter that has never been directed at him in earnest, softened from the distance, he moves on his own will. Stealthily, he approaches the kitchen, careful to not be seen, and pries into a conversation Seungmin is having with Miso.

He’s sitting on the counter, a banana in his right hand, and a charming smile on his lips as he swings his sock covered feet back and forth. He’s in sleeping shorts and an oversized t-shirt, dark brown locks tousled like he had just gotten out of bed and a smile lazily directed at the woman besides him as she tries to scramble to save her pancakes. He laughs again, a sound so exquisite and genuine that Hyunjin can't contain himself from tracing the lines of his curled lips. He calls her name in a razzing manner that has her counterattacking with a playfully swat to his thigh in defense. He giggles, senselessly beckoning Hyunjin's own lips to twitch.

The moment is sweet but unforgiving short. And similar to a harsh tide, Miso words are like a splash of cold water on both Seungmin and Hyunjin. “Have you talked to Felix?” She asks, nervous and worried. “They burned one of his father's warehouses. The one Felix was in charge of.”

Seungmin’s smile drops instantly, and his once peaceful gaze has turned bitter. “He won't meet me. He won't even answer my calls, Miso,” He tiredly tries to explain to her. Though this is the first time Hyunjin is hearing this, Seungmin sounds similar to a broken record.

Miso looks down at the pancakes on the stove in order to avoid Seungmin's glare. “I'm worried about him,” She confesses in a small voice that is uncharacteristic of her. “Yukhei is back and—”

Seungmin hops off the counter, swiftly grabs her wrist and turns her to face him. His eyes are furious but comforting nevertheless when he promises her, “Felix swore he would never touch that shit.” Hyunjin sadly watches as he tries to convince himself instead of Miso.

Her free hand comes up to pat his head, soothingly as if he were a naive child. “He said the same thing about the weed,” She unkindly reminds him to which Seungmin slumps, head dropping in defeat, at her words.

Finally, Hyunjin watches the way Seungmin caves into her. Something about witnessing Seungmin’s vanquishment is unsettling, especially because Hyunjin could piece together that he had wanted to avoid _Yukhei_ at all cost. “I'll talk to him.”

Miso grimaces, “You're the only one he ever wants to talk to.”

Seungmin sneers at her words. “Clearly,” He clicks his tongue. “He communicated so well with me that I hadn't even known he was back.”

She's silent for a moment before cupping his cheeks, affectionately and comfortingly, to which Seungmin leans into with closed eyes. Hyunjin can no longer watch them after that. The conversation seems far from reaching its final breaths but the moment of silence they share is too intimate for Hyunjin to continually witness. Though Hyunjin had already made the decision to invade their privacy, the way Seungmin lets the glass surrounding his guard shatter to pieces in front of Miso is something Hyunjin realizes he has no right to. Out of courtesy, out of sheer _respect_ he has somehow developed for Seungmin, Hyunjin chooses to retreat back down the hall in careful strides.

He makes it to the study without an issue except for his mind occasionally wandering between every pause of Yunho’s sentences to his _beloved_ son, Seungmin, who was enduring a lot. And whenever Yunho flickers his eyes at him, Hyunjin has to force himself to swallow the questions further down his throat. _Who was Yukhei?_ He wished to ask, but knew it would eventually reach Seungmin that he had asked. _What’s his relationship with Felix?_ That question could cost him everything. To Yunho, Hyunjin could be discarded in an instant. To Seungmin, he was nothing but an intrusive person who didn't know his place. But to Hyunjin, Yunho was the entire mission and Seungmin could be the major key they needed to end everything once and for all.

The sound of something heavy slamming against the wooden table makes Hyunjin jolt back in surprise. Yunho smirks at his reaction, and when Hyunjin stares down at the cool metal, an offending Beretta 92, he blanks. “I forgot to give you this before,” He casually says, dangerously yet calculatedly sliding the pistol across the table until it comes to a perfect halt at the edge. “You didn't have one before, right? Go ahead, take this one.”

He urges him with a depraved grin. Hyunjin frowns down at the pistol, “I don't think I need it.”

And although it's true that he’s been trained rigorously by Jaebeom and Jinyoung so that he might never need a gun, he already had one. He might not always be armed when he was walking a feet or two behind Seungmin but it still didn't take away from the fact that he always kept one in the glove department of his car. Moreover, it felt uncomfortable to accept anything from Yunho because it was more than just accepting a gun. Essentially, Hyunjin was being confined. And Yunho desired to shape him into one of his men.

“You will need it eventually,” Yunho promises; it's frightening that Hyunjin doesn't doubt him. “Seungmin is important to me, Hyunjin. I'd rather you be safe than sorry.” His gaze is fierce and demanding. _Take the pistol_ , he says, _because if something happens to Seungmin, I will ensure you die._

Hyunjin is certain he'd never let anything happen to Seungmin. For the sake of Yunho, for the sake of his partners, for the sake of the _mission_ , he takes it. Yunho is pleased with him when he tucks it into the pocket of his denim jacket, uncaring that it weighs Hyunjin down both mentally and physically.

“Should I escort Seungmin to the party?” He questions before Yunho decides to wave him away.

Yunho looks up at him from his seat to say simply, “No.” He turns back to the papers on his desk, “It’s more of a closed off family gathering anyway. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong message.”

Since Hyunjin is the odd one out, they'd know he’s employed by Yunho’s if they notice him with Seungmin. They'd think Yunho would have a dangerous ploy in motion after witnessing his presence. Hyunjin would love nothing more than to nerve them into slipping up, but it could ultimately be dangerous to him, the mission and Seungmin. Hyunjin could not afford to hurt any of those things mentioned.

“You're free to go,” Yunho no longer looks at him once he's told Hyunjin what he's needed to and has had him confess every moment Hyunjin has spent with his son. _You're nothing but a watchdog,_ he recalled Seungmin’s sharp sneer on his way out. It was a lot more complicated than Seungmin had thought, but Hyunjin only gritted his teeth bitterly; he was right to some degree.

The door clicks shut softly behind him, successfully leaving Yunho in the dark to a world that is spiraling apart because of him. In a matter of seconds, Hyunjin hisses in pain at the cold and hard door knobs digging into his back. Caught off guard, he stumbles and hits his head along the harsh wood from the forceful shove. He blinks, once, twice, before his eyes slit in unforgiving rage at the culprit. There he finds Seungmin, eyes livid and cruel, with Miso’s horrified expression from beyond his shoulder as she pulls his arm, desperate to no avail, for him to leave Hyunjin alone.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” Hyunjin has never raised his voice at Seungmin before today, but the look the other gives him is unforgiving and unflinching that Hyunjin muses this was long overdue.

Before Seungmin can shove him again, Miso moves to stand between them in order to push Seungmin back. “How much of it did you hear?” He hisses, eyes enormous and merciless. “How much of it did you tell him?!”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes at him. Clenching his jaw, he starts, “I don't know what—”

“Hyunjin,” Miso adjures, a firm hand on Seungmin’s chest to keep him back. She looks up at him with a look of betrayal, “One of the housekeepers told us they saw you eavesdropping. Seungmin has been waiting for you to come out of the study—”

“You're such a fucking asshole,” Seungmin sneers. He takes a step back to take a look at Hyunjin with a disapproving shake of his head, “Did you tell him about _Yukhei?_ ” 

The name, similar to a god-forsaken curse that ran loops around Hyunjin’s mind with no halt, drove him to madness. The first time he heard of this _Yukhei_ , he asked Jisung if he knew anything about it. Jisung dug and dug until he eventually reached a wall. There was no _Yukhei_ from Columbia in the system, he seemed to be a ghost, irritably untouchable. The only way Hyunjin was going to acquire answers around here is if he _asked_ but he had to be careful with who he questioned. Seungmin had no faith in him, Hyunjin couldn’t blame him for that given the circumstances. Still it angered Hyunjin to no end that Seungmin could push and vilify him as if his curiosity wasn't a sign of being humane. Seungmin could underrate everything Hyunjin’s has built with one single word as if Hyunjin didn't toss along his sheets long after the sun had set simply because he believed even pretentious brats like Seungmin were good people too.

And absurdly, Hyunjin figured he would need answers if he were going to _help_ Seungmin. 

Hyunjin, in the most monotonous voice he can muster, looks away from Seungmin to say, “No. All I did was—”

“Run your mouth to him.” He finishes for him in a spiteful tone that has Hyunjin turning back to him. “How could I forget? Tell me, _Hyunjin_ , does filling your pockets with my father’s money satisfy you?” He’s a sniper with his words, Hyunjin can't help but be wounded by them.

“Not as much as emptying yours does,” Hyunjin’s words feel sharper, heavier than the gun in his washed out blue jean jacket. “And no matter how much you rid yourself of it, this is still who you are, Seungmin.” Similar to having raised his voice at him, Hyunjin intentionally touches a wound that Seungmin had shared with him in confidence for the first time.

Miso’s eyes widened just as Seungmin’s turn to utter disbelief. “You're an absolute _bastard_ ,” He scornfully corrects his previous statement when Hyunjin only unyieldingly flares back. “But I'm an absolute idiot for listening to everyone who told me to give you a chance.”

 _No,_ Hyunjin sighs to himself as he watches Seungmin slowly step back, _I'm the idiot._

“Seungmin—” Miso begins, nervously flickering her eyes between them as she visibly tries to find the words to ease him. Hyunjin selfishly hopes she never finds what she's searching to tell him because _this_ , the terrible push and pull, was solely between them.

“Let it be clear,” Seungmin hisses out with a twisted curl of his lips that he has never directed at Hyunjin before. “You know nothing of who I am.”

Seungmin never lingers long enough for Hyunjin to retort. He's swift with his movement and words to the point that Hyunjin is always left questioning in silence when he's gone. If Seungmin would have stayed longer, if he would have not jumped too quickly to conclusions, if he would have not shoved him, would Hyunjin have told him the truth? Hyunjin knew the answer was yes, regardless of how many times he's sat in the office and hissed Seungmin’s name out in annoyance to Changbin and Minho. This job has made him a guilty liar to not just both sides, but himself too. (“You don't need Seungmin to like you,” Jisung told him once when Hyunjin had complained about the other’s confusing attitude. “You need Yunho to like you. It's like you said, Seungmin isn't involved therefore he's completely insignificant to us.”)

“Did you tell Yunho about Yukhei?”

Hyunjin looks down at Miso, unimpressed at the worried look she gives him back. “No,” He confesses to her. “But I’m sure he must have heard everything we were arguing about just now.”

Miso shook her head, “His study room is made to cancel out a lot of the outside noise.” She stares at the big, wooden doors with a frown. “The most he must have heard was just you being shoved against his door.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at her in annoyance before pushing himself off the door to begin his tract down the hallway. She takes it as an invite to follow him to the door and Hyunjin can't help but be more irritated by the sound of her footsteps behind him. He wasn't supposed to see Seungmin today, let alone listen to Miso ramble his ears off about how _Seungmin is just frustrated with his father’s meddling._ Regardless of how hard Miso tried to justify him, Hyunjin could no longer listen to her. Truthfully, Seungmin was absolutely set on becoming a victim and twisting narratives from start to finish. Seungmin never truly gave him a chance, while Hyunjin still offered him many.

Hyunjin slips past the front door, but before he makes his round to the car, he stops. Slowly, he turns around until all he sees is Miso, leaning against the doorframe, observing him. He frowns to himself, she looks as if she was the owner of the home. It's a foreign feeling to witness her raise a brow at him in question, to see her guard the door, knowing the moment he leaves she'll be quick on her feet to head for a room that Hyunjin has no permission to enter. She’ll twirl her hair, run her fingers through Seungmin's hair and whisper soothing words to him that will be absolutely efficacious.

She tilts her head at him in suspicion, “Forget something?”

Hyunjin visibly swallows his pride, “I don't know who Yukhei is but—” He licks his chap lips as the words fill his throat. She leans her body slightly forward, rapt by him. “—I can tell Seungmin doesn't want to meet with him.” And because his confidence is withering the longer she stares or simply because he needs to foolishly convince himself, he sends her a firm look. “I can't protect him that day. Yunho said I'm not needed.”

Her reaction is completely opposite of what Hyunjin had figured it would be. After a small moment of silence, she gives him an enigmatic smile that has Hyunjin frowning in confusion. “Yukhei won’t hurt Seungmin,” She sounds so assured that Hyunjin can't help but be compelled to nod. “Don't worry,” She moves slightly from the door frame to straighten herself with a similar smile to the one before. “I'll tell Seungmin what you told me. It'll help clear misunderstandings between you two.” Her words are in a whisper, almost as if she was sharing a secret with him.

Hyunjin nods slowly at her before she waving goodbye to him. Strangely enough, her promises raise a verboten expectancy within Hyunjin. His ride back home is filled with wandering thoughts of how the next time he sees Seungmin will go if Miso kept her word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho snaps his fingers in front of him, “Are you just going to sit there all afternoon? I told you to call this number thirty minutes ago.” He throws a bank dealer card on his table, the same one from before that Hyunjin had only blinked at before he had lost himself in his thoughts.

Changbin passes his desk then, a coca cola and twinkie in one hand, with a grin on his lips. “Let him be, Minho. He and Jisung stayed back yesterday night looking at files.” With his free hand, he picks up the card. “I'll make the call right now.”

He walks away briskly with the card, much to Minho’s dismay. “I don’t care if you had four or _one_ hour of sleep, you shouldn't be slacking off.” Hyunjin leans back, wordlessly, in his chair; that only seems to infuriate Minho more. “If you can't handle working with that _brat_ then let me know now and I will happily tell Jaebeom to pull you out.”

Hyunjin, unlike many of the other times Minho has directed threatening jabs at him, sits upright in a flash. He narrows his eyes at him, “No.”

Minho raises a brow at him, “No?” He repeats, challengingly. “Jisung told me what you two were looking for last night.” From the curl of his lips and the furrow of his brows, he's clearly displeased. “Why does it matter that you figure out who Yukhei is? Our goal is _Yunho,_ Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin clenches his jaw, “Yunho and the Lee’s are tied to this. If we get him, we could get all of them. Not just Yunho.”

Minho ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “ _Idiot._ ” He spews out instead. “Yukhei is _Lucas Wong._ His family is known for trafficking _cocaine_ from Colombia to here. We are on American soil, Hyunjin. We can't bust a cocaine joint that's located in another country!”

Hyunjin slams his hands on the table in annoyance. Minho grits his teeth at him, to which he only looks up at, fearlessly, from his seat. “He is _on_ American soil, Minho. With all the proper evidence and the approval of our upper division, we can jail him.”

Minho glares at him, “ _No._ ” He’s firm and so deadly serious that it makes Hyunjin fume further in his seat. There was no way getting around Minho when he was like this. “Jaebeom and Jinyoung sent us here to get Yunho and the three families under him operating the Cali Cartel.” He points a finger at Hyunjin’s face, one that is sharp for the intentions of slicing any of his ambitions until they're lifeless along his blade. “We are understaffed, unequipped with the proper knowledge and we have no approval from this division or _ours_ to begin an arrest on anyone who isn't Yunho and his men. Jisung and Chan can immerse themselves however far they wish into this fucking shithole, but I will not let you put yourself and Changbin in more possible danger than you already are. Do I make myself clear, Hyunjin?!”

Perhaps Changbin must have seen his glare—a look that was too valorous and rapacious for someone like Hyunjin—and decided to step in. He was quick and stern, but slightly kinder than Minho. Even so, Hyunjin was blinded by his own desperation for answers that he seemed to continuously miss the point.

“Hyunjin, I understand you—I _really_ do,” Changbin tries to bring him down from a high Hyunjin hadn't known he could ever reach. Across his desk, Minho continued to clench his jaw, expression twisted dangerously enough to tell Hyunjin that he was ready for a brawl. “We don't do anything that isn't a task assigned to us, you know this. As much as I do want to place every single one of those fuckers behind bars, it's _impossible_ to get them all. Be reasonable, think logically. Going after a family like the Wong’s could cost you your life and those around you.”

“Being selfishly ambitious will get you nowhere on a team,” Minho snaps with a frown once Changbin has finished. “I think you need to be pulled back from working with Yunho.” It isn’t until Hyunjin recognizes the disappointment in his eyes that he finally wills himself to tame down and process his words.

“ _What?_ ” Hyunjin sputters at him, instantly scrambling to find words in his defense. “Jinyoung said I had to infiltrate. This is what I'm _tasked_ to do—”

“Jinyoung and Jaebeom still relayed that if I was concerned with anything, I would have the right to remove you or Changbin.” Minho narrows his eyes at him. Strangely enough, Hyunjin can't help but note that he resembles a strict older brother. It's uncomfortable for Hyunjin to witness; it's the first time Minho has shown some ounce—the tiniest bit—of serious concern to his face.

“Minho,” Changbin steps in again, this time with a disapproving tone. He's trying his best to mediate a situation that he never caused, and Hyunjin is too frozen in his seat to be grateful while Minho is beyond halfway convinced that this is the only solution. “Hyunjin being on the inside has been useful to all of us. He can't just quit, it's too risky right now. Yunho will ask questions and you know eventually he will find some answers himself.” 

Minho furrows his brows, unimpressed. “I _know_ that, but Hyunjin shouldn't be—”

And as if Jisung were hearing Hyunjin’s thoughts, he swoops in then with the largest smile he has ever seen him wear. He drops a thick binder on Hyunjin’s desk that has everyone turning to look at him in question. “What's this?” Changbin raises a brow, quick fingers reaching out to flip the blinder open.

Jisung stood straight with a raised chin, exultant and smug. “The green light,” He responds.

“The green light?” Minho quickly changes his demeanor. He joins Changbin’s side in hovering over the binder on Hyunjin's desk, feverishly.

Hyunjin swallows, _hard_. This could only mean one thing; he was unsure if he had wanted it to be true. “Chan called?” He asks, to which Jisung only nods.

“We have to saddle up,” Jisung jokes, evidently in a splendid mood that Hyunjin wished he could mirror. “There's a few politicians at this party so the media will be there.” He taps his chin in thought, “Chan and I discussed this for a week now. Those bastards won't dare pull anything if the media is involved. Now is the perfect time.”

Hyunjin couldn't help but feel as if he were wrong. Things were still uncertain, unpredictable, _untouchable._ The men on the other end had guns glued to their sides and a daring hunch to use every single bullet they had within reach until eventually no living soul could whisper their truths. Hyunjin was unconvinced (to say the least), now couldn't have been the perfect time. He hadn't saved anyone, he hadn't done anything for Seungmin.

Minho closes the binder with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He hadn't forgotten about Hyunjin’s issue, he's sure he'll still hear more of it later. For now, the circle of their problems had finally seemed to curve and close. They were nearing the end, and that's why Minho clenched his jaw sharply at Hyunjin with the intent of sending a message. _Don't fall behind, don't fuck it up, don't lose yourself now, Hwang Hyunjin._

“Alright,” Minho nods on their behalf, eyes trained on Hyunjin as he sits and complies. When Hyunjin can no longer hold his gaze—he’s sure Minho would eventually find something Hyunjin didn't quite want him to find—he turns away and asks Jisung, “What exactly is your plan?”

With that one question, that one disheartening question, Hyunjin had begun to realize that the beginning, his beginning, was already nearing its end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Why are you late?”

Hyunjin purses his lips at him and takes the bulletproof vest from Changbin’s hold. He busies himself while he allows Minho’s question to linger in the air for a few more seconds until Hyunjin can feel the heavy burn of his glare. “I had to drop Seungmin and Miso off.”

Minho’s lips twist in disdain upon the names. Before he can even open his mouth to snarkingly reply, Hyunjin is already sure of what he'll say. “They're none of your concern anymore,” He's right—to an extent, of course. “This is our number one priority right now, do I make myself clear?”

Minho clenches his jaw and picks up a loaded pistol, he nods. “Anything else—” He starts in annoyance as he picks up several loaded magazines, an ammunition storage, and fills the pocket of his bulletproof vest. “—you wanna clear up?”

Minho narrows his eyes at him. For a moment Hyunjin believes he must have given up, but just as he's done filling his pockets with the heavy bullets, he asks, “Did Seungmin say anything useful?”

Hyunjin frowned to himself as he stared hard at his desk. Seungmin hadn't said much in the entirety of the car ride. Miso had filled the car with her chatter, uncaring that Seungmin barely gave her any sort of short answer. Hyunjin in return tried to fill the space Seungmin had left when Miso directed her questions at him. Seungmin still never said a thing to him, even when Hyunjin meddled in a little too purposely. He remained quiet and too focused on the blurring scenery from his window; Hyunjin was at a loss.

(Miso tapped on the driver’s window, obnoxiously, until Hyunjin rolled it down. Seungmin, a couple feet away, turned to see why Miso had returned to the car but only found Hyunjin looking back at him. The innocence of their gazes was cut short by Miso bending her knees to be in Hyunjin's line of vision. She smiled, “You don't have to worry about retrieving us. My driver will take Seungmin home.”

Her words were nothing short of inutile to Hyunjin. He would not come back, even if Yunho or Seungmin had asked him to do so at the beginning—he _couldn't_. Tonight was the last time Hyunjin could see Seungmin, could speak to him, could guide him. And it had all been in vain. The next time Hyunjin could possibly speak to Seungmin would be in the office, a table between them and possibly Jisung besides him, with preparations to wrench him apart in the form of questions.

She ducked towards him until she was close enough to relay a short message to him. “He'll be meeting Yukhei on the fifth floor, room two-hundred and ten.” When she pulled back, Hyunjin had given her a confused look. “This is just in case you get called back here and I can't get to him.” Unlike her smiling expression, her words held a worrisome tone that had unintentionally bothered Hyunjin with his own thoughts. She was unsure if she could protect Seungmin in Hyunjin's absence, and he was afraid he couldn't do anything about it this time.

Chan had already given them the call; the plan was in motion. Miso’s words changed absolutely _nothing,_ it angered Hyunjin beyond belief. It strained him, especially when he noticed Miso had finally unblocked his view to join Seungmin, only to find the other’s eyes were still trained on him. His eyes, slit when they had met, were not upset but filled with innocence and curiosity that drove Hyunjin to call out for him.

“Seungmin!” He had loudly said, hands gripping the steering wheel. He watched as Seungmin blinked, eyes wide and startled as the sound of Hyunjin calling him. “Good luck!” He had wanted to laugh and tell Seungmin that he was finally getting rid of him just so he could see the other’s expression turn into deeper confusion.

Alas, things were far from ever working in their favor. Hyunjin took what he had received: Seungmin's expression turning into an endearing glare before he had marched off into the fancy hotel with Miso on his tail. He sighed to himself once they were gone and he was left alone, in his car filled with memories. Hyunjin would be a liar if he didn't already begin to wish that their next encounter would come sooner rather than later.)

“ _Hyunjin_ ,” Minho stresses in warning. “Are you listening to me? I asked you if Seungmin said—”

Hyunjin shakes his head, “He didn't say anything.” He mutters, hands moving from the equipment to his vest so he can seem unphased by his question. “All Miso told me was that I wouldn't have to pick him up. She'll take him home.”

He could tell Minho about Yukhei and how Seungmin plans to meet him, but Minho has made it clear that he refuses to allow Hyunjin to go further beyond the lines already drawn for them. Additionally, there were some things Hyunjin had come to find that didn't quite concern Minho (or _him_ for that matter) anymore. Chan and Jisung had already made up their minds, and as a result of Minho and Changbin agreeing, Hyunjin was unconsciously stripped of all his permissions. There was no position for him to stand besides Yunho besides _Seungmin_ , only a place next to his unit. The other side—and the people whom he's shared moments of authenticity with—were never supposed to be considered friends, solely foes.

Minho purses his lips at his answer, “I guess this was all sort of useless then.” He deems with a shrug that leaves Hyunjin with entirely opposite sentiments.

Though meeting Seungmin had brought him a crashing tide of tribulation, Hyunjin was constantly kept on his feet. Apart from what others might’ve perceived of Hyunjin's situation, Seungmin always had something to do, and by default so did he. Whether Minho would like to admit it or not, Seungmin's insignificant role in this entire mission had provided a few crucial pointers in the right directions as well. Thus Minho’s statement was evidently wrong; meeting Seungmin had never seemed like a useless matter to Hyunjin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin had expected Chan to be taller from the way Jisung and others had talked highly of him. Though he lacked height, he made up for it in his presence. He stood tall, seeming larger than the rest of them, as he explained exactly how the night would go. He would frown, intimidatingly so, if someone asked the wrong question and smile, pleased, when Jisung would answer better than he could have. It was an interesting sight to witness. Hyunjin saw first hand how much admiration, respect, and _trust_ everyone around him had for a dedicated man like Chan.

“So you're Hyunjin Hwang,” Chan sends him a smile, one that is charming and friendly. “Working for Yunho must be terrible,” He sparks, attempting to find a link between the two of them for the sake of a conversation that only they would understand.

Hyunjin acknowledges his efforts by rewarding him with a similar smile. “I’m sure you've heard by now, I don't spend much time with him.”

Chan briefly nods, “ _Ah_.” His tone directed to him, and the interesting tilt of his head, seemed all knowing. His smile begins to turn, from charming to the smallest ounce of fondness as he mentions, “Seungmin’s polite, but a bit stubborn. Isn't he?”

Hyunjin swallows hard at his question. Chan being acquainted to Seungmin should be the furthest issue of surprise, but it still took the form of a troublesome poke to his thoughts. “You and I must have met different people,” He jokes, though his smile doesn't reach its full capacity.

Chan chuckles softly, “I met Seungmin when he was eighteen.” He offers, and Hyunjin’s expression scrunches in wonder. He was unsure as to why Chan was sharing these things with him, but Hyunjin failed to ignore the doting utterance that Chan exhibited at the topic. “He's changed a lot in the span of two years. He still calls me from time to time just to scold me for immersing myself in this life. He's an interesting one; if only he knew.”

 _If only,_ Hyunjin muses back. “He seems to care a lot about the people around him,” He can't help but think of the many troubles Seungmin appeared to occupy himself in. Most of the issues being with those who orbit him rather than his own.

Chan smiles to himself, this one being a bit more secretive than the first. “Such a selfless kid.”

There’s many things Hyunjin wished to ask him, many things concerning Seungmin, but now (or ever, really) seemed like an inappropriate time. Even so, Hyunjin wonders about the information Chan has witnessed Seungmin disclose, unconsciously or not, personal or public--he concluded that he envied him. And though he might have arguably spent more days with him, Chan knew much more than Seungmin will ever allow Hyunjin to unveil in the span of ninety days. The two years Chan had in his grasp were uncomparable; he knew the man Seungmin had become while Hyunjin had only begun to experience it all. Undoubtedly, his short time and the lack of formal introductions would always leave him with questions he would never find the answers for. It irritated Hyunjin, to say the least.

Jisung approaches them after a few seconds of silence with a wide grin fueled by hunger on his lips. “Are we ready?” He directs his question to Chan, a foot tapping along the floor in anticipation.

Hyunjin notes Jisung's mannerisms with a small downwards turn of his lips. Jisung seems as if he has been waiting for this day to come for a little over a year now. Evidently, he was stocked. The entire division of California must have been feeling a wave of relief wash over them from seeing Chan, their superior, in the building with quick commands and a sharp tone. Bitterly, Hyunjin could not share their sentiment. For his hourglass had filled a side too quickly for his liking.

Chan momentarily looks at him, as if to repeat Jisung's question. _Are you ready?_ He seems to desire asking, but ultimately refrains when Hyunjin returns a blank gaze at him. “Yeah, we're ready to go.” He motions towards the cars outside, “I'll go first, but _please_ wait for my call when it's safe for you all to move.” He sends Jisung sharp, narrowed eyes.

Jisung only gives him a smile, one that is both eager and promising. Hyunjin looks away from him, unsettled. “Don't worry,” He swings an arm over Hyunjin’s shoulder, causing him to stubble in surprise. Their eyes meet and Hyunjin suddenly feels smaller in their presence, “After this is over, let's get some drinks, yeah?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Though the car remains parked at a safe distance from the hotel, Hyunjin can't help the shifting he does in the driver's seat whenever the walkie talkies make any sort of sound. Changbin, who offered to ride with him, shoots him an raised brow when Hyunjin drops his car keys into the cupholder for the tenth time, too deeply immersed in his own thought to realize his vexatious patterns.

“Are you alright?” Hyunjin turns away from the blank speedometer to Changbin’s confused eyes. “Do you need to go to the restroom or something?” And as if to make Hyunjin seem like the only distressed one, he sits back comfortably in the passenger seat with a pack of gummies in his left hand. “I suggest taking a quick leak near the car because Jisung might signal us soon.”

Hyunjin finds his gaze back to his speedometer, only this time disciplines him to keep still. “Don't you think the timeframe was short?” He dares himself to wonder.

Changbin slips a gummy worm into his mouth, his face twists at the loads of sugar coated on the candy. “Is there usually a deadline for us?” He retorts, gaze locked on the street.

Hyunjin can't find the words to reply, though he doesn't really need to search for anything considering Changbin had asked not because he wanted a genuine answer. They both knew the answer was _no_ , there was no specific deadline that would have to be met. Whether Hyunjin believed the mission to be short or long, the mission was coming to an end regardless. The goal was never to drag this on for years on end like Chan had done to his division, he had already taken care of that for them. Jaebeom sent them because he knew it was close to wrapping up, Chan had specifically laid the plans out for him. Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin were never meant to stay long, and as promised by Chan’s division, they wouldn't.

“Think of it like this,” Changbin starts, “We finish here, we return to base, we rest for a little, and in a couple months we get another mission.” He reaches out to pat Hyunjin’s back, mistakenly consoling him for something entirely different to what he had been experiencing.

Hyunjin let him do as he pleased, he was just as confused with his conflicted emotions on the entirety of the mission. He supposes that's what happens to people like Chan and him, agents who immerse themselves in a world that isn't theirs. It was inevitable, just as Chan had done, Hyunjin uncontrollably lended a part of himself for the needed role. Nevertheless, he knew what had to be done; he was a man who always chose the right thing to do, after all.

There’s a silence that overtakes the car as Hyunjin absentmindedly looks forward with a clenched jaw. Though he still needs more time to collect his thoughts, the silence is quickly disturbed by Changbin’s obnoxious chewing. “Want some?” He questions, raising the pack of gummies once he’s caught sight of Hyunjin staring at him.

Hyunjin shakes his head ‘no’ and instead busies himself with picking up his car keys again and slipping his index finger in the ring in order to swing the metal. He lifts his free arm to check his watch, “It’s already past nine,” he notes.

Changbin stops chewing to give him a wide look, “Chan’s taking quite some time with that signal, isn’t he?” Hyunjin nods back in agreement, Changbin checks his own watch to confirm. “It’s been almost two hours.”

Hyunjin stops the spinning of the metal with a frown as Changbin returns to his sweets, undisturbed. “Should we page Minho and Jisung—” He can barely let out his question before the walkie talkie goes off on the dashboard with a string of curses from Jisung.

“ _Fuck!_ ” His screams visibly shock the both of them, if their slight jump is alertion is any indication. “Changbin?! Hyunjin?!” Jisung’s voice boams through the device in a mix of rage and urgency, Changbin drops his pack of candy quickly in favor for the walkie talkie.

He presses the button on the side and holds the device close to his lips. “This is Changbin. Jisung, can you hear me?”

Hyunjin hears Minho grumble something, but he can't seem to register his words. It goes silent for a brief moment, Changbin tries again to call for them. The exchange, Changbin pressing hard against the button until his thumb is white and red only to be given silence, goes on for a couple more seconds until Jisung responds again, this time sounding absolutely vexed.

“Our guy is _dead_!” They both lift their heads to look at one another in shock. “The one Hyunjin caught that complied with giving us information, someone killed him.”

There's a heavy sound in the background, Hyunjin could only assume it must be Jisung or Minho hitting something in pure frustration. “Fuck,” Changbin echoes back, sinking into the passenger seat as realization dawns on him.

Hyunjin can't speak, so Jisung hurriedly starts again. “That's not all. Chan called and he said we have to go back.” Jisung must be clenching his jaw with so much anger—so much exasperation—for failing. “Chan said there were threats about a potential shootout—those fuckers all left.”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes at his words, instinctively turning to glance at the hotel. Only a couple of people have slipped out, but the rest have stayed as the celebration continued. “We didn't see anyone important leave…” He trails, wondering.

Minho and Jisung hear him, though he wasn't speaking to them in particular. “Chan said they were gone,” Minho deadpans into the walkie talkie. He must have had a lot to say when Chan called them, “It's no longer safe if we get involved. He said we need to _go_ because if the threats turn out to be real, we can't afford to lose any men.”

Perhaps Minho knew that if Hyunjin had heard it come from his lips, he would tame his suspicions. Truthfully, hearing Minho confirm everything only drove Hyunjin to swallow hard in anticipation, eyes training hard on the entrance of the hotel. There were many questions he wanted to ask, many answers he _needed_ from Minho, Jisung and even Chan. Still, he knew none of their answers would suffice the lingering question in the back of his mind, one that dared to become the source of all his constant overthinking.

“We have to go,” Changbin releases the button of the walkie talkie, eyes sharp and strict when he notes Hyunjin has made no move to turn the car on.

Hyunjin swallows hard and lifts the keys to the ignition; he pauses just before slipping the key in. With his eyes trained on the entrance, he licks his dry lips out of pure nervousness. “I have to go in there, Changbin,” He confesses in a small tone, afraid of the reaction he will receive.

Changbin grips the device in his hold with a bit more force, “Hyunjin, I know what type of guy you are, but trust me when I tell you this: your only priority should be this case and _your_ safety. No one else's.”

His words should serve as a cold reminder of what Hyunjin _must_ do. Hyunjin, however, has always had one thing that seemed to betray him in the most crucial of moments. His emotions, his will to do good, had always ultimately unmasked a front he desperately tried to keep for the sake of his job. And though he may know Seungmin is not someone he should agonize over, there is something similar to an obligation that weighs heavily on his shoulders. (“Look at you,” His mother cooed, pulling his cheeks with a pitiful look in her eyes as he remained perched on the counter, tears have left nothing but a gloss over his cheeks. “I told you to stay as far away from the monkey bars as possible, didn’t I?” She softly scolded as he only hiccuped, eyes fogged with tears once again. “I did,” He confessed in his tiny voice, just a week into being eight. “Then how did you get hurt, Hyunjin?” His mother opened the first aid kit beside him to treat his painful scrape. “Soobin needed my help,” He murmured, furious at the tears he wiped that only seemed to come back and betray him. “He was stuck, and I couldn’t leave without helping him.”)

“If you know me, you should know this is just the way I am, Changbin.” His voice is soft, but rigid. Similar to how his mother had spoken to him, kind yet confident. He turns to face Changbin just the same, “If what Minho and Jisung said is true, I can't just drive away.”

Changbin glances at the doors of the hotel with a frown. Though he tries his best, he looks as if he's debated with himself to no avail, a signal of his defeat. “I'm not leaving unless you are,” He deadpans.

Hyunjin shakes his head, an argument on the tip of his tongue. “ _No_ —”

“Go,” Their eyes meet again, this time Hyunjin holds anything he had wanted to say back. “Go before I change my mind. If you take longer than thirty minutes, I'm going in there to find you myself.”

Hyunjin moves faster than he's ever before. With one swift push, he's out of the car, quickly slamming it shut. He doesn't bother turning back to see Changbin’s expression, he knows he must be glaring out of annoyance, more so towards himself for giving in to something he deemed foolish and terribly unnecessary. Hyunjin wouldn’t allow himself to ponder too hard on it, he was already stalking towards a path that seemed to tempt no turn backs. He was quickly losing all reasoning within himself as the days continuously passed, as more time seemed to have made itself attainable to him. In the end, no twisted expressions, no downwards curls of disappointment, or earnest scolds would be able to pull him back in the right direction.

Inside, he stumbles into a few people who give him sharp looks and pointed chins as if to question _how_ he had been let in. Hyunjin ignores them in favor of seeking out the only person that has managed to turn him around. _Fifth floor, room two hundred and ten._ Miso had told him in a desperate tone that seemed to wish for Hyunjin to listen and not forget that Seungmin would need him, eventually.

“Hyunjin!” A light voice calls for him, and he turns instantly at the familiar sound. There he finds Miso, just down the hall from him, nervously chewing on her already rosy lips. “I didn't think you would come back,” She rushes out, lifting the ends of her long dress to get to him.

Behind her, a tall, broad man with a scowl on his expression follows her closely, for what he presumes must be for her safety. “I had to,” He licks his own lips as he searches for the proper lips. “I heard some things.”

Miso nods her head solemnly in understanding. She's only a couple feet away from him when she whispers, “Word is spreading fast. Everyone is trying to leave before anything happens.” Hyunjin clenches his jaw at her words, it was unsettling to see her be so familiar with something like this. He could only imagine the numb expression Seungmin must have from the rumors circulating; Hyunjin wanted to get to him faster. “Go get him please, I haven't seen him since he left with Yukhei.”

Hyunjin nods without a word, moving quickly towards the elevators as she yells after him to _be careful._ He tries his best to tame the thoughts that seem to spiral against his control, forcefully bringing him nothing but worry. Perhaps Miso had made it worse, with her usual confidence having been drained completely out of her. He could see how significant Seungmin was to her in that sheer moment of vulnerability she whispered her desired whereabouts. Her tone, her expressions, wouldn't lie to Hyunjin. He knew he needed to find Seungmin before the moment slipped past him, before something happened that completely debunked what Hyunjin had promised him—his safety.

While the halls seem endless and the doors mirror one another to the point of no distinction, Hyunjin never stops his search. He passes room two hundred, heart picking speed as the countdown begins to room two hundred and ten. He moves faster, more swiftly bouncing his eyes from door to door, until he finally reaches his destination. The door, sealed shut with no permission to let him in, mocks him. Hyunjin clenches his jaw and stares back at the golden numbers engraved beautifully on it, not even the intimidation of what stands behind that door can stop him from reaching to open it.

When the door doesn't bulge, he quickly changes approaches. He balls his fist and bangs on the door, increasingly becoming louder the longer he waits. “Seungmin!” Unafraid, he calls for others in a hurried tone. “Seungmin! Open the door!”

And when he's mid fist in the air, preparing another round of uncontrollable bangs, the door swings open to reveal a pair of shocked eyes. Hyunjin stares down at him briefly, examining his perplexed expression until he's completely blocked anything else from his mind. Unconsciously, he reaches forward to place a hand on Seungmin’s broad shoulder as the other lands along the side of his neck. Seungmin’s mouth has gone agape, but Hyunjin only focuses on making sure this isn't a single scratch on him.

“Hyunjin?” Comes Seungmin's breathless tone as he allows Hyunjin to tilt his chin away from him to examine his side profile and neck. “What are you doing here?”

Seungmin turns back to find his eyes, Hyunjin holds his gaze firmly. “We need to go, it's not safe to be here anymore.” He watches the way Seungmin’s expression goes from confusion to panic in a swift second. He moves his grip to the back of his neck, he holds tighter as if to comfort him. Softly, he whispers between them with a faint smile, “Don't you remember? I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

Seungmin’s eyes fall shut, and almost numbly, he nods in a compliant manner. Before Hyunjin can grab his wrist and rush them out, a hesitant voice calls from behind. “Seungmin? What's going on?” When Hyunjin looks beyond his shoulders, he finds a tall man with innocent eyes that seem to match Seungmin’s own. 

He narrows his eyes at him. _Lucas,_ he tells himself with a downward curl of his lips, _this must be Yukhei._ “There are threats of shootings,” He watches Yukhei’s expression turn horrid at the mention. He pushes deeper at his known fear, “Possible bombings.”

In his hold, Seungmin's tenses, Hyunjin thumbs at his neck to soothe him. “Who threatened it?” Yukhei demands, furrowing his brows in rage as he tries to come up with his own answers.

Hyunjin licks his lips and only hisses back in irritation, “I'm not sure.” He turns back to Seungmin, “We have to leave. _Now_.”

“My mother? Miso?” Seungmin looks up at him with a nervous look that drives Hyunjin absolutely insane. Only _he_ would ask for other's whereabouts in the face of danger, Hyunjin forces the corners of his lips down when they threaten to lift again.

“Miso was already on her way out. As for your Mrs. Kim—” He pauses to choose his words carefully. “I'm not sure, but your father is gone so I assume she must be too.”

Seungmin nods again, this time bothered by his explanation. Hyunjin wishes he could take another moment to reassure him, but Changbin must have been waiting for more than twenty minutes now and he worries he might come search for him. He swiftly reaches down to grip Seungmin’s wrist and sends him a look that tells him it's time. Seungmin understands him well, he turns to give Yukhei one last wordless look. Hyunjin isn't sure what expression he must have sent the other, but from the way Yukhei frowns back, brows furrowing as his jaw clenches, he knows Seungmin must have given him a warning of some sort. Hyunjin doesn't doubt he had given someone as intimidating as Yukhei a hard time.

They leave the room the moment Seungmin turns away, Hyunjin guides the way for them. Some time along the endless halls and the adrenaline kicking in as they chose to take the stairs, Hyunjin is reminded of the first time they've fled like this. This time, Hyunjin notes the warmth of Seungmin’s hand in his, having somehow slipped in his hold sometime between the path down the steps. Seungmin holds him tight, almost afraid that they'd lose their momentum if he did slip out of reach; Hyunjin makes sure to interlock their hands.

“Where do we go?” Seungmin, out of breath with tinted cheeks, questions once they've reached the first floor.

Hyunjin sucks his in a sharp breath and examines the floor. Most of the people that had been present are now gone, only a few are left in the lobby with glasses in their hands and a stubborn stance. He turns towards the main entrance, “I don't think anything has happened yet. We can still go through the main entrance.”

He grips Seungmin's hand tighter as they carefully stride for the entrance. Seungmin presses closely to his side, perhaps out of instinctive safety or due to a pessimistic fear that they’d be walking into the hands of danger herself. Hyunjin runs his thumb along the back of his hand, a simple gesture shared between them that was far too intimate. He felt Seungmin’s gaze land along his side profile, Hyunjin only refused to turn to him in favor of glaring down the entrance doors. He’s unsure of what he'll say—what he'll _do—_ if their eyes meet, only a traitorous centimeters away from one another.

They make it outside safely, and Hyunjin can hear Seungmin’s sigh in relief close to his ear. He doesn't give Seungmin time to catch his breath or relish in the small moment of peace before he's already pulling him away from the building and along the streets until he finds his car in view. He spots Changbin from afar, sitting in the car with the window down and a cigarette on his lips. Hyunjin finds comfort in the fact that he hasn't left, that he was true to his words. He wouldn't leave without him, just as Hyunjin wouldn't leave without Seungmin.

Changbin turns his head to tap the ash off his cigarette outside of Hyunjin’s car, only then do their eyes meet. “Hyunjin!” He motions for him to hurry, Hyunjin moves faster, but with a pace that Seungmin can keep up with.

Seungmin’s other hand finds its way to Hyunjin’s arm, he holds him tighter in alarm. “Who's that?” He whispers to him as the distance between Changbin and them slowly decreases.

“A friend,” Hyunjin whispers back before they've made it to the car.

He opens the back door for Seungmin and waits until he's fully settled in before shutting the door. He makes his way towards the driver's seat rather quickly, “ _Shit_.” Is the first thing Changbin says once he slips inside. Hyunjin furrows his brows at him and Changbin only points, eyes wide as his cigarette drops outside of the car.

Hyunjin follows his finger to the four cars that have pulled up just outside the hotel. They watch from a safe distance as men rush out of the cars with guns in their hands, heading straight towards the hotel with so much vengeance and hostility. “Drive!” Seungmin desperately screams from the backseat in panic as they continue to bombard inside with shouts that follow after upon their entrance.

In an instant, the engine is roaring and Hyunjin is grabbing the gear to take it off of park. He swallows hard as they drive away and all he can see is the four cars’ headlights and Seungmin stoic expression through the rear view mirror. Besides him, Changbin settles back into the passenger’s seat with a heavy grimace overtaking his expression. The car is silent except for the sounds of the wind slipping in from the cracked window, the tires running along the roads and their endless thoughts that seem to weigh them down. Still, oftentimes when Hyunjin turns his gaze back to the rear view mirror only to find Seungmin staring back at him, a beautiful blank canvas awaiting a fresh start, he finds no room for regret. And when Seungmin blinks at him, a stoic expression crumbling with gratitude, he’s met with nothing but a new beginning.

Seungmin sends him a small, _sincere_ smile, one that is just between them. The first of many.

  
  


They don't tell Minho the truth. Changbin had suggested it first, and Hyunjin, knowing the consequences all too well if Minho had found out what he'd done, agreed.

(“I’m _never_ doing that again,” Changbin hissed at him when Minho had left to find Jisung. “So don't even think about it, Hyunjin,” From his strict expression, he had meant it. There would be no next time, but what Minho didn't know clearly didn't hurt him. Hyunjin found that the same thing could be applicable to Changbin.)

Eventually, Hyunjin is returned to his routine he's already familiarized himself with. He even meets with Yunho before he sees Seungmin again, and the man praises him for his hard work and dedication but not before he questions him. Hyunjin, having a couple nights to choose his words carefully, answers him without hesitation. He leaves no room for further suspicion while Yunho listens to his lies well.

(“You mentioned Seungmin was with someone?” Yunho tilted his head in wonder, Hyunjin knew this was the moment to possibly gain further points in Yunho’s book. Ultimately he chose to hold not to, instead he gave him a small lie that surprisingly pleased him. “He was with Miso? He's finally coming around, _good_.” Hyunjin was unsure what he had meant, but from how quickly he seemed to disregard Seungmin’s safety, he knew he had made the right choice.)

On Wednesday, he receives a call that Seungmin will need his assistance the following day. And when Hyunjin finally gets to see him again, he feels a sense of relief wash over him to see how well rested he is. Seungmin, as usual, slips into the back seat but not before telling him a simple _good morning._ His words would mean nothing if they were from anyone else, but this was Seungmin Kim, a man who had come to mark Hyunjin as his sworn enemy. He even goes further a step to chuckle at Hyunjin’s surprised expression. Unconsciously, Hyunjin’s own lips twitch at the beautiful sound of his laughter.

“How long have you known Changbin?” Seungmin asks at some point of the quiet ride. His tone isn’t sneering or harsh, just friendly and curious.

Hyunjin pretends to think, “I just met him. Maybe for a month?” He flickers his eyes towards the rear view mirror briefly, Seungmin meets his gaze with a simple nod. “What about you?” He questions, carefully willing to test the waters. “How long have you known Yukhei?”

Seungmin leaves his eyes to stare out of the window, “Since I was a kid,” he confesses with a soft frown on his lips. “My father never really liked him, but I did—at some point.”

Hyunjin swallows heavily at his words, “At some point?” He questions back, eyes turning to the road because he’s unsure of how Seungmin will take his question.

“Things have changed since I was a kid,” he shrugs, nonchalantly.

The conversation seems to fizzle out after that, but the air around them remains far from tense. Hyunjin finds comfort in their silence, and Seungmin seems to be at ease with having him near. Hyunjin is unaware of what might have been the final switch to Seungmin’s unconditional anger that he harbored for him, but he is far from complaining. He prefers this moment over the many glares Seungmin or venomous words he could possible direct at him. This moment of silence with Seungmin feels like a still in his life, Hyunjin selfishly wants to keep it forever.

“You didn’t tell him,” Seungmin suddenly announces once Hyunjin has found a parking spot in front of Seungmin’s favorite breakfast restaurant. He turns his head to look back at him, Seungmin’s wide eyes are already waiting to devour him. “You didn’t tell him,” he repeats.

Hyunjin blindly reaches to turn the engine off, “No.”

His single word sends Seungmin in a wave of confusion, he frowns harder than he has ever before. “Why?” He questions, softly.

“It didn’t seem like any of his concern,” It was Hyunjin’s turn to shrug this time.

“You told him I was with Miso.” He seemed to be searching for something Hyunjin couldn’t quite piece together just yet. “You know I wasn’t with her that night.” His words are just above a whisper. For a brief second, another short still in time, Hyunjin finds himself looking down at Seungmin’s lips.

“I know,” he licks his own lips, instinctively, before looking up to meet his eyes. “It just didn’t seem right to tell him.” It’s a confession that Hyunjin had no deeper explanation for, but it was enough for Seungmin to cling to.

He nods, slowly. “Would you like some breakfast?” He abruptly asks, after being the first to leave their intense gaze from one another. “This place has delicious pancakes.”

Hyunjin blinks at his offer, “Aren’t you going to meet Jeongin? Felix? Maybe Miso?” 

Seungmin shakes his head, Hyunjin watches as a smile slowly overtakes his lips too. “No, today I’m all alone.” He notes the faintest tint of rose coloring Seungmin’s cheeks, it brings a grin to his lips.

“Do you mind my company?” He boldly whispers between them. Seungmin turns back to him for a full display of his blossoming smile; Hyunjin finds it incredibly charming.

“Not at all,” he whispers back in the same tone Hyunjin had asked him in. It makes Hyunjin’s heart race as Seungmin pulls back, heading for the door. “Aren't you supposed to be around me at all times? It's your job.”

Hyunjin chuckles and slips out the driver's seat, key in hands, to meet Seungmin’s amused eyes across the roof of the car. “I guess you're right,” he excuses for the both of them as he walks over to join Seungmin's side.

He knew becoming sincerely friendly with Seungmin should have never been an option, but Hyunjin was rapidly swirling down a path he was uncertain of. For the first time, Hyunjin felt as if he wasn't putting on a strict facade, not just with Seungmin, but with himself as well. Hyunjin would allow just this moment, just this still of time, to have a breath without fear of consequences. He knew eventually he would have to catch up with everyone else, but for now Hyunjin is content with sitting across Seungmin in a blue booth, watching him smile over his pancakes.

Just this moment was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i did not expect to almost have a 2 month hiatus on this fic ;__; uni and life seriously did get in the way but alas, I have managed to get these 19k words out TT pls give me a pat on the back, i need it <3  
> second, i apologize if this chapter was underwhelming? I had a lot more action planned for it but I couldn't write anything more, sadly :(  
> third, this says 3 parts but hmm! this author thinks there's a lot /lot/ more that needs to be written! perhaps you will see this fic change it's chapter number soon (wink wink) <3
> 
> once again, thank u for reading my word vomit <3 don't forget comments and kudos make writers more productive <3  
> until next time!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovertonic) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lovertonic)


End file.
